Somebody like her
by loves-emo-guys-with-hair
Summary: Sequel to Somebody like you: Arene's determined to become stronger by using what she learned from her past; but now there's new doubt in the village; is Arene a threat? Flame wish; no yaoi; HIATUS at least until I figure out what's happening next
1. Fools and memories, Kashi's past

Somebody like her Somebody like her Disclaimer: woulda, coulda, wisha, don'ta own Naruto

Time: after Sasuke's betrayal. Age difference later, I'll tell you when

Summary: Konaha's gennin and Chunnin are recovering from Sasuke leaving the village…but what about Arene? This time…she's not going to take anything under excellent in her training, to be the best…in order to get Sasuke back, dead or alive…after all…she's Orochimaru's sis…XD sasXoc

* * *

Kakashi looked around his surrounding; all he saw were trees and a lake. The copycat ninja turned to his student.

"Where are we?" Arene shrugged.

"Your memories, you tell _me_. But may I suggest that we go down a few branches so we can watch."

"Watch what?" Arene didn't answer but began walking down the tree using the tree climbing technique. Kakashi sighed and followed. A few branches later, Arene stopped and sat on a branch. "What are we watching?" Arene glanced at Kakashi before looking at the lake.

"…If I'm correct…Rin getting kidnapped." Kakashi stared at the girl.

"…" Quickly, Kakashi looked towards the lake. There, he could see Rin, himself when he was younger and without the Sharingan and just a mask over his mouth, and his best friend, thought he didn't realize it at the time. "Obito."

"Yep, but please don't try to change anything or talk to somebody, it won't work, they can't hear or see you."

"You know this from previous experience?" Arene shrugged.

"Tried to stop Oro-niisan from killing people for those experiments…it was a disappointing realization…and afterwards I went into a depression…nothing new." Kakashi raised his brow.

"Okay…but what are you trying to show me?"

"Why you're still foolish. Now shh…" Kakashi sighed, sat down, and watched. Younger Kakashi (Who we're going to call Kashi), Obito, and Rin walked onto lake, before pausing once Kashi raised his hand. Immediately, something fell from the tops of the tree towards the three. Arene nodded towards the girl on the lake.

"Now watch your teammate." While Obito performed his fire jutsu, which caused the water clones to go into the lake, a man materialized behind Rin, struck her, barely giving her a chance to cry out before becoming unconscious. Kakashi blinked.

"That was a high level attack…it is difficult to give a counter-attack on water." Arene nodded

"Especially for two Chunnin and a fresh Jonnin."

"RIN!" The conversation stopped as they turned at Obito's cry. They could see that the opposing ninja had Rin, and Obito in an emotional rage. Kashi saw his squad mate attempt to go after the enemy ninja and told him to stop.

"We need to finish the mission…after that, _then_ we can go save Rin. Don't worry…she's a medic-nin, all they want is to use her heal their injured." Obito punched Kashi in the face before grabbing and shaking him.

"WHAT? We can't leave Rin! She's-she's-she's our comrade!" Kashi looked at Obito indifferently.

"It doesn't matter, ninja are tools for war, we are not programmed to feel emotions; we need to do what's best for the mission…not for our team." Obito was shaking when he asked his final question.

"D-do you believe that?" Kashi paused as he looked away from his friend. "Do you truly believe that?" Obito asked, receiving eye contact with Kashi again.

"No." Whispered Kakashi.

"Yes." Kashi answered coldly. Obito stared at Kashi.

"How can you say that? Shinobi may believe that rules are the most important things in life, but the shinobi that break the rules that keep teamwork in life are LOWER THAN SCUM!" Obito tore away from his grip on Kashi and turned away from him. "You may continue on the mission if you want to…but I'm going to go after Rin…because I want to be a hero…like the White Fang…he was a hero…because he valued his teammates."

"…" Kashi stood, gaping and speechless on Obito's words.


	2. Crybaby ninja

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anyone in Kakashi's (or Kashi's) past.

* * *

Arene watched Obito run after Rin and her captors, before turning towards Kakashi.

"Lets follow him." Kakashi glanced at his pupil.

"Can we do that? I thought we could just follow my memories and watch them." Arene smirked.

"Nope, we can go anywhere that a part of a memory goes, and we don't just watch memories…we live them." With that, the two ninja ran after Obito, with Kakashi slightly in the lead. Arene smiled.

(Arene's view)

I guess being this close to Obito is driving him crazy…it would be for me too if it was my deceased best friend, I guess…

Norm view

They caught up to Obito at the cave where the enemy ninja held Rin. The opposing shinobi quickly attacked Obito, giving him no mercy. Right when the boy was about to be killed by his assailants, Kashi appeared, using a blade to bring distance between the opposing ninja and Obito. The enemy retreated to regroup, while Obito looked surprisingly at the silver-haired ninja.

"What? I thought you were going to complete the mission." Kashi glanced at his teammate.

"Can't leave the job to the Crybaby ninja of Konaha, can I?" Obito's smile widened.

"Naw…" Kashi stiffened.

"He's using a camouflage jutsu…we'll have to listen for the slightest sound to find his location." The two boys were silent as they waited for a sound. Kashi suddenly began to run. "Obito! Behind you!" The Hatake boy pushed aside the Uchiha boy to fall backwards, clutching his face. "My eye!"

"Kakashi!" Obito ran to his friend's side. Kashi kept his hand over his bleeding eye and tried to locate the enemy ninja.

"Smart…he remembered to get rid of the kunai that was covered in my blood." Kashi glanced at Obito, whose eyes were watering up. "What? Have dust in your eye?" Obito wiped his eyes before pausing, turning around, and stabbing the air with his kunai. Kashi stared at his friend, mainly on his eyes. "Obito…" The Uchiha boy didn't say anything, but stood, staring at the air above his kunai, which soon showed the figure of the cloud ninja that attacked Kashi. The kunai was in his heart, which killed the man, but not before asking how he could be seen. His answer was in Obito's eyes, where his Sharingan was activated for the first time. Obito wrenched the kunai from the man's corpse and watched it crumple before looking at his hands.

"I…I can see!" The Uchiha boy turned to his teammate. "Kakashi…" The masked boy waved off the worried expression on Obito's face.

"It's okay…I can use Rin's medical kit to patch myself up, then we can go get her." Obito grinned and Kashi began to fix himself a makeshift patch. After Kashi finished, the two boys ran towards the cave that the enemy held Rin. When they saw their teammate, Obito, with his Sharingan still activated, looked female teammate over.

"She's under genjutsu." Kashi nodded.

"Sounds easy enough." The cloud ninja responsible for guarding Rin advanced toward the two Leaf shinobi. Kashi managed to get by the enemy because of Obito's newfound knowledge with his Sharingan, and released the genjutsu. Rin blinked.

"Kakashi…" Kashi shook his head.

"Talk later, right now we need to get out of here." While they began to run, the cave began to shake, causing boulders to fall. The group began to run for the exit, before Kashi was hit with a rock in his new blind spot and fell. Obito and Rin skidded to a stop.

"**Kakashi!"** Obito grabbed the fallen ninja and looked up when the cave trembled again.

"MOVE!" The Uchiha threw Kashi and Rin out of the way and was crushed by a rock. Kakashi turned to Arene.

"I think I've seen enough." Arene's eyes softened.

"Fine. But do you know why he did what he did, right?" Kakashi nodded.

"Yes." Arene smiled.

"Okay…back to Konaha. Moon style: Memory Revealed!"

* * *

Hopefully, Kakashi's past will be one of the shorter of the things I call a chappy. I needed a filler episode while I figure out what to type next. Now I have a clue on what to type, so I should be updating regularly now. Kay? BELIEVE IT AND REVIEW IT!


	3. ANBU clean up

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anyone in Kakashi's (or Kashi's) past

* * *

Arene walked back into the Uchiha complex. The ANBU had searched the area for a clue on why or where Sasuke left. After they found nothing (they didn't find the Uchiha Shrine) the ANBU left Arene alone with one messy Uchiha house. The girl sighed and began to clean up the grounds. After about two hours, only half the house was clean, and she still hadn't started on the rest of the grounds. Finally, getting frustrated with the job, Arene copied Naruto's famous attack and created multishadow clones, who then began to help clean up the house. The clones immediately began to pick up trash, broken glass, and remains of explosive tags. Soon the house was fully clean, and the grounds were almost finished. After the last clone finished her job, Arene released the doppelgangers and wiped the sweat from her brow while looking around. No trace of the ANBU's search was left. The girl walked back into the house and seated herself on the couch. There, some of her own personal scrolls were placed. Inside, her notes on jutsu and notes on Konaha were recorded. Turning to the Konohagakure families, Arene looked up the Uchiha clan. After getting a pen out, she began to edit the information she had, adding and rewriting the clan's jutsu, members, history, and more importantly, the Kekkei genkai. She added the Mangekyo Sharingan to her notes, putting side comments and other things and hypothesis to it. Once she reread what she wrote, Arene nodded to herself, put the scrolls away, stretched, and went into the kitchen for something to eat. She found a cup of instant ramen and began warming up water in a teakettle on the stove. While waiting for it to begin heating up, Arene sat at the table and reflected on what she saw in Kakashi's memories.

(Arene view)

I already knew about Rin getting kidnapped, Kakashi's eye, and Obito's death. But I didn't know about his and Obito's fight over if they should go get Rin or not…that's why he's so passionate about teamwork…I thought he got that from his father…

Norm view

Arene was broken from her thoughts as the teakettle began to whistle shrilly. Sighing, she poured the water on her ramen, and in her cup of tea. As she sat herself back at the table and before she had a chance to eat, Arene heard a noise, causing her to look up; half expecting to see Sasuke at the doorway, but nothing appeared. Standing up, Arene walked into the hallway, to find nothing. Then, through her peripheral vision, she saw something go into Sasuke's room. Quickly, Arene followed, to find a stray cat perched on the Uchiha's bed.

"Hey neiko-jin…what are you doing here? How did you get in the house?" The cat gave a rusty meow in response, causing the girl to smile. "Hungry huh? I guess I can use some company now…are you willing to fill in that role? How about this: I feed you and let you live here, and you get to be lazy and play around?"

"Meow."

"Okay, come on to the kitchen with me and lets see what you can eat." The feline jumped off the bed and followed Arene to the kitchen, who began rummaging through the pantry for something the cat could eat. "I'll have to buy you some cat food, but for now, you can eat what I eat…okay?"

"Meow." Arene sighed.

"I know it's sad that I'm talking to you like you're human…but you're not helping by answering back."

"…Meow…?"

"…"

"…"

"…Never mind-look…I'm going to Tsunade's to see if I'm assigned a mission. If I do, I'll come back to feed you before I go, okay?"

"Meow."

"…Still not helping."

At the Hokage Office

"Auntie…can I come in?" Tsunade looked up from her papers and sighed.

"Yes Arene." The younger girl walked into the room.

"Any missions for me? And where's Naruto? I haven't seen him." The older woman rolled her eyes.

"I sent that pipsqueak on a mission with the Aburame, Hyuga, and the Inuzuka kid." Arene raised a brow.

"That's a reasonable team. Why did they need Naruto? They can handle quite a bit without help." Tsunade snorted.

"Naruto is the whole reason why they are on the mission. Apparently, the Aburame knows of a beetle that can possibly track down Sasuke, so they went to go after it." Arene blinked.

"Really? You're willing to send Naruto after a beetle, knowing how he is with animals, that is very rare?" Tsunade blinked.

"You know…I never thought of that." Arene continued, laughing quietly to herself now.

"And Hinata having a crush on Naruto, Kiba still wanting to beat Naruto from defeating him in the Chunnin Exams, and Shino not being very social and Naruto being the very _definition_ of social…heh…you did quite a job Auntie…you made the perfect team." Tsunade was now banging her head on the table, when Shizune walked into the room.

"Arene…what did you do this time?"

"Made Tsunade aware that she needs to be more careful on who she puts together on a team."

"Oh…are you referring to Naruto, the girl who likes him, the Inuzuka boy who is jealous of Naruto, and the antisocial boy who probably won't get along with Naruto?" Tsunade looked up.

"You knew too Shizune?" The assistant looked at her boss.

"I thought you knew, Lady Tsunade." The Godaime sighed.

"Well…it's too late now to do anything. But for your question, yes Arene, you do have a mission. You and a partner need to infiltrate an old base of Orochimaru. I imagine you know this place, it's on the edge of Konaha, and you have to be on the look out. There is some rumors about some of Orochimaru's old experiments are still lurking around there." Arene nodded.

"I do know of the place. And I accept. Who is my partner?" Tsunade shrugged.

"You pick. I'm not allowing myself to pick for you." Arene thought before a moment.

"Sakura." Tsunade raised her brow.

"Really?" Arene nodded.

"She is my teammate…we need to start working together on missions. And I do understand that you are training her as an apprentice, correct? She needs to experience medical work on the field anyways…and I also want her to see what Orochimaru is capable of."

"Why?" Arene's eyes dimmed.

"She needs to realize that the possibility of Sasuke coming back normal or even recognizable is slim to none." Tsunade was surprised by the answer.

"So this is more of a reality check mission than a team mission."

"Yes." The Hokage frowned.

"Are you sure that you want Sakura."

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll send for her." Shizune nodded at Tsunade's word and went to go retrieve the pink haired girl. A moment passed, and then Shizune came back, this time with Sakura in tow.

"Yes Lady Hokage?"

"Sakura." Tsunade went straight to business. "You are to go on a mission with Arene to one of Orochimaru's old bases. Arene will be the lead this mission, since she is more experienced." Sakura blinked.

"O-Orochimaru?"

"Yes. Arene asked specifically for you for this mission." The Haruno turned to her squad mate.

"Why?" Arene shook her head.

"We can discuss that on the way there. But right now, we need to get ready, we leave in thirty minutes, and we'll be gone for at least three days." Tsunade nodded.

"Okay, you two are dismissed. Good luck." Arene disappeared in a hiss **(1)**, and Sakura walked out of the office. Tsunade grinned.

"When do you think Sakura will snap under Arene's instruction?"

"About the second day."

"Me too."

At Sakura's house

Sakura hurriedly shoved her equipment in her bag, hoping she had everything.

"I only have 10 minutes left!" She ran down the stairs, yelling her goodbye to her parents, and rushed towards the main gate, where she could see Arene waiting. "Sorry, my parents made me eat first!" The Sannin's sister shrugged.

"That's okay. I had to go to the store to get food for Miso anyways. Do you have everything?" Sakura paused.

"Who is Miso?"

"My cat. Found her this morning in Sasuke's room. I needed some company, so I kept her. But are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Arene nodded.

"Alright then, lets go." The two then began to run towards their destination. "I'll brief you about the area where we're going to. First, when we get close, you will have to hide your headband. If you don't, you get killed." Sakura stared at Arene because of the statement; the girl said that without any remorse. "Do not mention where you're from, unless you want to be kidnapped, questioned, tortured, and killed. If for any reason you get separated from me, and someone approaches you, mention that you're with me, and they should back off. If not, use this." Arene tossed something from over her shoulder, which Sakura barely caught; it was a kunai. "As soon as it touches blood, I will summoned over to you, and I'll take care of it. For _no_ circumstances are you to say, prove, or give an idea that you are a ninja. You will die if you do. Any questions?" Sakura nodded.

"Why not? What can I do that won't get me killed?" Arene chuckled.

"This area doesn't like ninja. And to tell the truth, anything you do can get you killed."

"But why are you safe?" Arene then laughed a laugh that chilled Sakura's blood.

"You forget who I'm related to. My brother still claims this land…the people here are his followers, and I was raised here. They know who I am, and the authority I have over them. At my whim, I can send them to war, or have them all destroyed." Arene paused. "You shiver, am I being too…cold?" Sakura shook her head.

"No. I just forget who you are." The prodigy smiled.

"Good…you'll live longer if you do." The kunoichi continued to run in silence for another forty minutes. Sakura was officially shaken up from what she was told.

(Sakura and Inner Sakura view)

Arene is so cold…

**She's just trying to scare us, but we can take it!**

But she's serious; this _is_ Orochimaru's territory…

**He's nothing! We've met him before; he's not that big!**

And we barely made it without Naruto…but Arene…she's related to him, and was trained by him. That make's this her territory too…she's right, we have to stay with her if we want to live…

Norm view

"We're about twenty minutes away. Lets stop and prepare ourselves." The two girls jumped to the ground. Arene pointed to Sakura's bags. "We need to hide those. And you're headband. Put them in here." She pulled out a scroll and handed it to Sakura, who looked blankly at the paper.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Arene sighed.

"Sorry…I forgot, here…let me do it." The girl performed some hand signs, and with a poof, the bags disappeared and some writing appeared on the scrolls. "Now no one can take your stuff." Arene put the scrolls away and looked at Sakura. "What do you want your name to be?" The pink kunoichi blanked out.

"Uhhh…" The other kunoichi sighed and closed her eyes.

"Lotus."

"What?" Arene opened her eyes.

"Lee calls you his lotus blossom. You're name will be Lotus." Sakura nodded.

"Okay…what about you?" Arene glared at her partner.

"Do you not remember what we were talking about? I keep my name because the people here already know me. _Sakura!_ Do you remember _anything_ we discussed?" The pinkette waved her hands.

"I do! I do! Sorry!" The Sannin's sister stared at the girl.

"You will _die_ if you do this! Stop being a fool!" After hissing her threat, Arene began to walk towards the town. "C'mon! Stay close!" Sakura hurriedly ran to catch up.

Twenty minutes later

The girls arrived at the town. It was obvious that it was a bad place; rough men walking up and down the street, broken windows and doors, no women and children on the street, and a strong smell of sake and beer. Some drunks noticed the kunoichi first.

"Hey ladies! Come over here so we can have some fun!" Arene's lip curled.

"Ignore them Lotus, c'mon." Sakura followed and found herself at a motel.

"Um…Arene…?"

"What Lotus?" Sakura looked at the motel.

"Why are we here?" Arene glanced at her partner.

"We need a place to stay, don't we?" Sakura blinked.

"We're not going to the base?" Arene snorted.

"No. You've never been on a mission like this, have you?" The pinkette shook her head. "So that's why you're so naïve…no offense taken, but you have not the slightest idea on what you're doing, and it shows." Sakura lowered her head. "But that helps out a lot." Raised head.

"How?" Arene shrugged.

"You being so lost makes it less suspicious that you're ninja. Not to be rude, but no shinobi would be so lost on a mission and be a threat. But lets go in." Sakura nodded and followed Arene inside the motel. It was grimy outside, and just as nasty inside. There were many groups hanging around the front desk, on the stairs, and in the bar; but once they saw they saw the kunoichi walk in, the leaders of each group came out and began to trouble the girls.

"What are you doing on this side of town, girlies?"

"You need money for those rooms? I'll give you money for exchange for a little somthin'."

"Ya'll can have the pinkie…I want the brunee…" Arene ignored the men and began to order her rooms.

"One room, two beds…for about four nights. What is your best room?"

"ARE-" The sister turned to see Sakura getting pushed into the wall by a man with a scarred face.

"C'mon pinkie…loosen up some…" Before the man could continue, a now furious Arene threw him across the room.

"LEAMARU! WHY SHOULDN'T I KILL YOU?" The scarred man: Leamaru, glared at the girl from the floor.

"Who are you, you little brat?" Arene was now livid.

"I'm a brat, Leamaru? I do recall when you called me a brat; my brother gave you those scars for insulting his heir! Do you wish to go through Manda's abdominal tract again?" All was silent as the men took in what Arene said.

"**Arene-sama?"** The Sannin's sister glowered.

"Who else would I be? Itachi?" The bands now moved unsteadily, looking around them. Arene noticed and questioned.

"What is wrong with you all? Leamaru, explain."

"Is…your brother…umm…accompanying you?" Arene paused, before smirking.

"No…but he sent me and my _friend_ Lotus here to check on how the place is fairing in his absence. I will surely mention this…welcoming that we received. Now…" Arene turned to the motel owner. "The room, is it ready?" The older man quickly nodded and held out the keys.

"Your old room, Arene-sama." An emotion passed over her face, but the girl hid it well.

"Thank you. Let's go Lotus." Sakura and Arene went up the stairs to their room. The Haruno glanced at her friend.

"Your old room?" Arene shrugged.

"I used to live here…my brother didn't like the thought of me being too far away from where he was." As she said that, Arene opened the room. Sakura gasped. It was a white/gray room, full of plants, a brown couch, mini kitchen, desk, and two beds with brown comforters. But those weren't the things that received the attention of the pinkette; it was the coloring books in the corner, drawings scattered on the floor, snake and wolf plushies, and little kid artwork framed on the walls.

"Arene…you were here when you were little?" Arene nodded.

"Yes." Sakura smiled and went to the plushies.

"Aww…these are cute little stuffed animals." She continued to look through Arene's old things. "You drew such cute animals!" Sakura held up some drawings with animals with large happy faces on them, playing with other animals under rainbows. Arene glanced from her bed to smile.

"Those are Orochimaru's animals…mine are on the bottom." Sakura blinked and rummaged through the papers.

"You drew this?" The papers showed sketches of animals, really well drawn. "How old were you when you drew this?"

"…About…five?" Sakura gaped.

"Have you always been a prodigy?" Arene chuckled.

"They're just sketches, I never was into drawings that much. I just liked to doodle animals."

"Especially wolfs…" Sakura added, while she sorted through the pieces. There were quite a bit of wolf drawings, some with families, middle of a hunt, sleeping, howling at the moon. "Oh…wow Arene…this looks so real." Arene looked up from her bed to frown. The drawing had a large wolf in the middle, with some white wolves on its left, and black wolves on its right. The middle wolf itself was clearly gray, and had the full moon behind it. Beside the moon on both sides were scarlet eyes, staring intently from the paper. Arene looked away.

"Yes…that was…an interesting picture to draw…" Arene added under her breath. "Along with the legend that is with it…" Sakura heard the comment and drew herself away from the scarlet eyes to stare at Arene.

"What legend?" The Sannin's sister shook her head.

"Nothing…we should go to bed…it's late." Sakura disagreed.

"No…you mentioned a legend. I never heard of a wolf legend…tell it please." Arene sighed.

"Fine…you wouldn't have heard of it anyways…nobody really knows about it…but it's the legend of the Gray Wolf Demon."

* * *

The next chapter will be the Legend of the Gray Wolf Demon…I would (if I was a reader) remember this legend for future reference for the story…Arene will often base work or advice from this tale…and it also will probably explain a little about Arene's childhood and what she was raised on. I also hope you enjoyed the description of Orochimaru's drawings…XD it's too cute! Also…

**When Arene disappeared in a hiss, she's not angry…it's just since Orochimaru taught her that particular jutsu, she gets a hissing noise in place of the leaves swirling around. **

**THAT'S IT! REREAD AND REVIEW PEEZ! **


	4. Legend of the gray wolf demon

Disclaimer: I might not own Naruto…but I do own this legend! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Also, FYI, Ookami means wolf

* * *

Sakura hopped on her bed and waited for Arene to begin, while looking at the picture in her hand.

"Well?" Arene blinked.

"Calm down…I have to figure out how to start." Sakura patiently (or at least tried) waited Arene thought of a track.

"Now?" Arene sighed.

"Fine. The gray wolf was created during the war of the light and dark wolves-"

"What do you mean, light and dark?" Arene paused before explaining.

"Imagine that light wolves were a light color, like white and silver. The dark wolves would be black and a dark brown. Does that help?" Sakura nodded now understanding the colors in the picture.

"Yes, continue."

"The mother was the 'nurse' of the dark wolves while the father was a hunter for the light. When the gray wolf was born, the mother kept it covered in mud so the cub's fur color wouldn't be revealed to the other wolves. The deception worked until after the war ended. Once discovered, both parents and cub were judged, and sentenced. The parents were too important to be cast out, so they were shunned and not allowed to be together as punishment. The cub, however, was exiled and forbidden to come back or be helped by either packs. It was already winter, and the leaders of both packs knew that the cub wouldn't survive without proper food and shelter, so the pup was immediately banished, for it to have a 'chance of survival.' Unfortunately…it was the worst winter for the year: blizzards, large amounts of hail, and below negative twenty-degree nights-" Sakura was in shock.

"Why did they do that to a puppy? It wasn't going to do anything! What's wrong with it being gray?" Arene sighed.

"Remember…the war between both packs just ended, and the pup was born around the middle of it; which means that the parents could have been tried for treason and killed right there for putting the packs in danger. But since most of the nurses where already dead, and the father was a very strong hunter who provided most of the food in his pack, the parents were allowed to live. But if the pup were allowed to stay, conflict would arise again. Where would the pup stay? What if other wolves took other wolves and force them to mate? They would claim that they did the same thing as the parents. The gray pup's staying would give too many opportunities for a war to start again. He represented an ignorance of the law." Sakura sighed, while grabbing a wolf plushie.

"But it's so sad…" Arene shrugged.

"Life isn't meant to be happy. May I continue now?" The pinkette nodded.

"Yeah."

"The pup, despite being a year, was very intelligent about finding shelter and food. He was able to find an abandoned bear cave for a place to live, and there were still some fish left in the stream, so he was able to live off of those. It wasn't very nourishing, but it enabled him to survive, which was enough." Sakura smiled.

"So he's okay…but how did he become a demon?" Arene glared at the pinkette.

"Are you going to keep interrupting me for questions that will be answered if you stopped talking?" Sakura shook her head.

"Sorry." Arene sighed.

"Just calm down. Around the middle of the winter, the pup woke up to find that he wasn't alone in the cave. A kit was asleep by the mouth of the cave." Sakura opened her mouth before closing it. Arene caught the expression. "A kit is a baby fox." Sakura grinned.

"Thanks."

"The pup immediately saw the kit as a threat, because of the competition for food, which was scarce. As he went over to the fox, it woke up and immediately stood. Both began to growl, intent on defeating the other in order to survive. But before they began to fight, the kit noticed a large cut on the pup's paw and sat down. The pup stopped at the kit's motion and also sat. They stared off for a few minutes before communicating. The wolf pup was surprised at how the kit refused to fight because his opponent was injured. The two, like little kids newly introduced, quickly became friends. They soon did everything along side each other: fished, played, hunted, slept, survived, and grew together. By the end of winter, the pup grew to the size of an adult wolf, and the kit was also full-grown. Even though they could've separated since winter ended, the wolf and fox stayed together, with the closeness of brothers. However, one day, in order to go to the other side of the forest that they resided in; they passed through the wolf's old home, were his parents lived. It was a sad sight. The parent's remains were almost fully decomposed. By the scene surrounding the corpses, it seemed that the parents were secretly meeting and were found out. A fight broke out between the light and dark wolves, and all but a few were killed. The survivors fled, but the parents were obviously not one of the ones who escaped. The fox waited patiently for two weeks for the wolf to finish mourning, before they continued through. Eventually, they made it to their intended location. There, once settling in, the two friends began to wrestle, out of boredom; but then something interrupted their playing. Several foxes appeared, insisting that the fox was their leader, and that he come with them so they could help him discover his true power. The fox denied their accusations, and told them to leave. The other foxes refused and attacked the single fox. With the wolf's help, the fox was able to fend off the others. Once the others left, the wolf questioned his friend about what was mentioned by the unwanted visitors. The fox informed his friend that he was meant to be the leader of all foxes and become the most powerful fox in the lands. Fox told Wolf how that he didn't wish to control all the foxes, especially since they are in war with each other recently. The wolf was understanding on how his friend did not want to rule over all foxes, but offered him to train to find his 'true power' in order to at least stop the war between the foxes. The fox thought about it before accepting. So for five months, the two trained, both finding that they both had their own fighting styles, and even though they were not human, they were even able to use ninjutsu and genjutsu. They realized that they were truly a new breed of animals. Once the two finished their training, they set out to the fox's territory, intent on stopping the war. When they arrived, they realized that they were in the middle of the war and battlefield. Immediately, fox performed a jutsu that caused all foxes to stop and gather before him. Once they all came, fox informed them that he was here to stop the war and bring peace throughout the territory. A few foxes laughed and picked fun on him, but fox quickly killed them and proved that he was their leader and demanded the respect that he required. It was soon obvious that the foxes were relieved that the war was over, and peace came quickly. Fox and wolf stayed close friends and became the highest powers of the lands for many years, but soon the power went to fox's head and he began to abuse it. Fox's followers suffered, and so did his friendship with wolf. Eventually, fox went too far and sought a fight with wolf, who accepted. Their fight was a fearsome one, which even received the attention of shinobi and others. The battle raged for several days, destroying everything in path. Wolf showed his ability to control time and natural clone power, while fox mutated his form so that he was able to move quicker, and also split his tail so it attack and defend by itself. The leaders of the Great Shinobi villages gathered to discuss how these fearsome 'demons' could possibly one day attack their homes. After their meetings, they named the two past friends with the names they are now known and feared by. The Ookami demon, and the most acknowledged, the Kyuubi." Sakura started.

"The Kyuubi? Isn't that they demon that attacked Konaha? He is the reason that the Fourth Hokage died. I hope that monster is dead and will never come again." Arene stared angrily at her friend.

"You are a very sick person. You do not know what caused the Kyuubi to come to Konaha, or attack. If you are going to hate something, do not be ignorant and not know why you have that hatred for them." Sakura blinked before retaliating.

"It doesn't matter if I don't why he came. All I need to know is that he killed many people, destroyed much of Konaha, and broke many alliances between the lands because of the death of the Fourth Hokage." Arene was now furious.

"But you don't know the reason why he attacked! The Fourth did not have to die at all if he actually listened to what my brother had said and followed his instructions! That was the most annoying thing about Minato! He was too cocky and if he didn't trust someone, he didn't listen to them!" Sakura frowned.

"Who is Minato?" Arene waved her hand.

"Never you mind. Let me use a newer example. You remember Gaara, yes?"

"Yeah."

"He is possessed by Shukaku, the demon of the sand, correct?"

"…Yes…"

"Shukaku was a demon who didn't wish to be seen as evil, but tried to save the people of the sand from an oncoming war. He stopped the war, but the people of the sand were frightened by him and tried to destroy him. Shukaku became furious of the actions of the people of the sand and was soon the Shukaku that we now know, before being sealed in a teakettle. All demons are not evil, but are put in a situation that causes them to lose a moral that ends up being deadly." Sakura looked at the plushie in her hand.

"I-I didn't know…I'm sorry." Arene sighed.

"It's okay. I apologize for being so venomous. I was always touchy on the demon legends, and when someone challenges the truth, I get a bit aggravated." Sakura nodded.

"I understand. But what happened to the Ookami demon?" Arene was suddenly downcast.

"Neither one won the battle, and both were gravely injured. Ookami left to tend to his injures, and was never seen again."

"What?" Sakura was surprised. "How could not be found?"

"They found traces of another battle, blood, and a remain of an explosive tag. It was believed that Ookami was attacked by shinobi and lost. But my theory is that he was tending his injuries when he was attacked by someone and then sealed by that person, and possibly used for something else."

"Like for what?" Arene paused, before giving Sakura a smile very similar to her brothers.

"For evil untold."

* * *

There, the summarized version of the Ookami demon. Oh yeah, I went there. Fox is the Kyuubi, and I mentioned Minato. I'm bad. Whoo-hoo. Do you need ice for that burn? BURN! XD. O.O'. Yeah…moment over…the next chappy is Leamaru taking Arene and 'Lotus' to Oro-niisan's ex-hideout to begin looking around for signs of old projects. Which of course they find…review so I'll have a reason to update quicker plase! BELIEVE IT AND REVIEW IT! (It's been a while for me to say that XD)


	5. I remember this place

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Arene, Leamaru, and the twisted ness of this chpt.

Recap (not from the previous chpt): _You and a partner need to infiltrate an old base of Orochimaru. There is some rumors about some of Orochimaru's old experiments are still lurking around there._

* * *

"Sa…" The pinkette snuggled into her pillow, very comfortable. "u…" Sakura continued to sleep, dreaming sweet dreams of Sasuke never leaving Konaha and confessing his love for her. "a…S…k…a…" The girl continued to ignore the noise in the room, intent on finishing the dream, which now Sasuke was on one knee and held a little black box in his hand. "FOREHEAD GIRL! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP, I'M GOING TO TELL LEE THAT YOU LOVE HIM AND WISH TO WEAR A MATCHING SPANDEX OUTFIT AND CUT YOUR HAIR JUST LIKE HIS!" Just like that, Sakura's dream turned into a horrifying nightmare, with Sasuke calling her his 'youthful lotus blossom', smiling a smile that blinded her, but not before seeing a flash of spring green spandex.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" All Arene saw was a flicker of pink race into the bathroom, before realizing that she was alone in the sleeping quarters. The younger heir to the Sannin title was silent for a moment, before hearing water run in the bathroom.

"…Sakura…I know that you're not trying to drown yourself in the bathtub." The water abruptly stopped.

"…No…" Arene rolled her eyes.

"Well after you get out of your mini-Sasuke-depression, get dressed and meet me downstairs. We're going to the base once you're ready. See you then." Arene then walked out of the bedroom, swinging the keys on her finger, out of a nervous habit. Once arriving downstairs, the girl was greeted immediately. All the men in the small village were there, all with obviously fake smiles; and a large, sloppy banner that read:

_Wellcum back Air-sama! Please injoy yur stay at yur old hoem! Were hapie thut yu cam back to vistit us here!_

Arene smiled at the men's attempt to get on her good side, even going so far as to bring back her old nickname. Leamaru was in the front, grinning as hard as the rest of them.

"You like? Ignoring the fact they spelled pretty much everything wrong?" The girl shrugged.

"That's how they speak…I don't expect anything different in their spelling." The man nodded, before becoming serious.

"I didn't scare or hurt your friend, did I? She's not afraid of me, is she?" Arene snorted.

"It's difficult to be afraid of you, Leamaru, you are too soft to be seen as a threat." The man was about to reply, when the men holding the banner switched the welcoming to another sign.

"**HI LOTUS!"** Sakura appeared at the bottom of the stairway, mouth making out the words on the banner, obviously confused. Arene walked up to her friend, pausing when she saw what was written on the sign.

Wellcum to Snake's hollow, Loutus! The best place near Coneaha! Were hapie to meet yu, and want yu to cum back agan soun!

Sakura looked at her teammate.

"…Are you serious?" Arene nodded.

"They spelled more stuff on your sign better than they did on mine. It must've taken them longer to write yours. You should feel honored that they remembered and attempted to get your name correct. All they did was add an extra 'u'. It wasn't that bad." Sakura looked at the sign once more, before smiling.

"I guess it's like being a mother, and your child giving you a card that is spelled completely wrong. All you have to do is be happy and proud that they took the time to remember and try to get it right." Arene nodded.

"It's exactly the same. Except for the fact that we're not mothers…these are grown men…and they can't spell 'you' correctly." Sakura bobbed her head up and down.

"True. Very true."

"But whose complaining? I really don't see a difference." Leamaru scowled.

"Are you two making fun of us while we're right next to you? That's not really smart." Arene smirked.

"And what exactly are you going to do about it Leamaru?" The man mirrored the girl's expression.

"I won't take you to the base."

"I remember where it is located."

"We moved it."

"It is impossible to move the cave. Anyways, don't you think that my brother would brief me on what to expect?" Leamaru grinned, while scratching the back of his head.

"Okay then, you passed the test. Sorry Arene-chan…we had heard some rumors about you, so we had to check your trustworthiness." Arene's brow rose.

"Rumors? About what?" Leamaru pointed to a table.

"Why don't we sit down and discuss it…I dislike to stand when I have the option to sit." The young Sannin nodded and both her and Sakura sat, with Leamaru sitting down soon after. Arene continued to inquire.

"Let's start with the obvious question. What were the rumors that you heard?"

"After Lord Orochimaru attacked Konaha and killed their Hokage, some rumors aroused that claimed that you fought your brother alongside with the Hokage to protect the village. The rumors died down some, and then when Lord Orochimaru sent the Sound Four to retrieve his new body, some more rumors stir saying that you delayed the arrival enough to make him rush to transfer his soul in another body, not the Uchiha boy." Sakura blinked.

(Sakura view)

…Sasuke? This is all about Sasuke…Do they know where he is? Can they take us to him?

(Norm view)

Arene scowled.

"That is all lies. During the attack of Konaha, I was in the walls, leading and controlling the snakes on the west end. And when he sent he Sound Four, and later Kimimaro, I was helping Kabuto try to calm Oro-niisan down, and eventually choosing the body for him to possess. Once the Uchiha boy arrived, Kabuto was busy making sure that my brother was fully functional in his new body; so I had to waste my time to heal the boy from the fight he participated in to get there." Leamaru nodded.

"I understand. I speak for the village when I say that we apologize for not trusting you immediately. We should know better, you lead us and control our lives. We were out of line to doubt your purpose, and now await your punishment, knowing that whatever you choose, it will be fair." The man got up from his chair, and then got on his knees to bow before the young girl before him. The men in the motel were also in the bowing position. Sakura looked at her friend in awe.

(Sakura and Inner Sakura view)

Arene is so powerful…she has control on all of these people

**So? We have power over Naruto and Kakashi-sensei! What makes her so special? NOTHING!**

But these men…they are so calm about Arene deciding their fate…they will do anything without questioning…

**So will Naruto and Kakashi-sensei! The only reason it seems bigger is that there are more people!**

But Naruto and Kakashi-sensei do question me…they don't for Arene…even Naruto will do what she says…

**Because they know that we'll get them if they don't do otherwise! CHA!**

(Norm view)

Arene smirked.

"You men have always been the dramatic ones. You know I do not give death orders unless you all insist. Why are you trying to appear noble? Are you all trying to impress Lotus?"

"…**Is it that obvious?"**

"Yes."

"…**Oh…"** Arene rolled her eyes.

"Regardless…Leamaru lets go." The man blinked.

"Where are we going?"

"To the base."

"I thought you remembered where it is located."

"I do…but since then, you all have done your jobs and booby-trapped the area. Is this supposed to be another one of your tests?" Leamaru scratched the back of his head.

"No…I just forgot about those…but ignoring that…" Arene nodded and stood up, Sakura quickly following. All three people then left the motel and were on their way towards one of Orochimaru's bases, Snakes Hollow.

About ten minutes away from base

Arene and Sakura sat on the ground next to the river while waiting for Leamaru to come back with lunch. The pinkette looked at her partner.

"How did you come up with that story to throw off the rumors?" The black haired girl shrugged.

"The one trait I have most in common with my brother…I can lie on the spot. If something doesn't go the way I want it to, I am able to lie, give evidence to support lie, even using the person I'm lying to so give some type of verification for the lie, and twist it around that person to make it so that either it is perfect, or if they find out; they are unable to prove it untruthful, or threatened to keep it a secret. It is a, sadly, helpful trait, especially for a shinobi. You should be familiar with people who lie." Sakura nodded.

"Yes…I see…" Arene looked at her friend for a moment, before sighing.

"What are you thinking about? You've been hiding something ever since we left the motel…you might be able to fool Naruto or sometimes even Kakashi, but I can see something is bothering you." Sakura looked at the ground.

"I just was thinking about Sasuke…with O-Orochimaru wanting to take over his body, and him still going to him…will he survive? Will he ever come back?" Arene frowned.

"He went to Orochimaru by his own will, he knew the consequences that he'll face and what will eventually happen when the time comes. He will survive until it is time for my brother to take over his body. If he were to come back, it would be to destroy Konaha, fight Itachi in the village that caused him to go to Orochimaru in the first place, or my brother demolishing Konaha in his new body. Either way, he's not coming back in the way we want him to come in." Sakura's eyes filled with tears and Leamaru walked to the girls with some freshly caught fish in his arms.

"I got lucky…these are some of the best I have ever caught and-hey! What's wrong?" Arene glanced at the man.

"She's just upset of a lost love. Why don't you go cook the fish, and I'll try to calm her down some. By the time you are done, she'll be fine. Okay?" Leamaru nodded and quickly walked away, muttering something about girls and rushing to grow up too quick and have too moody of hormones. Arene snorted and turned back to Sakura, who was now wiping the tears from her eyes, while staring at the ground to avoid looking at her partner.

"S-sorry…shinobi shouldn't express any emotion-"

"That's a load of crap." The pinkette looked up at Arene.

"W-what?" Arene scowled.

"Just what I said. That is a load of crap. It is impossible to not show emotion regardless on the situation. Shinobi show emotion on missions all the time. When we kill, we show emotion…it is called cold, insensitive, merciless, and harsh. Those, no matter what ninja argues against, are an emotion. So please, don't try to blame yourself because you broke some meaningless rule." Sakura stared at her friend before smiling.

"Thanks." Arene returned the smile and got up from the ground.

"Hn. Let's go now…Leamaru is terrible with fire, so most likely, the dirt will be cooked while the fish are still raw…c'mon." The pinkette lifted herself from the ground and followed Arene. After a few moments of walking, Sakura glanced at her partner.

"Um…do you know where he is?" Arene pointed to the sky. There, a large cloud of smoke resided.

"Most likely, that is a sign that he's attempting to cook…if we're lucky, we'll come in right when the fire begins to chase him."

"…Chase him?" Arene laughed.

"Yeah…Leamaru's an idiot and tries to put out flames with an oil jutsu…the problem with that is that the oil provides a trail for the fire to travel…which leads right to Leamaru." Sakura giggled as she pictured it.

"That reminds me of something that Naruto would do…" Arene smirked.

"Yeah…Leamaru and Naruto would probably get along very well." Sakura nodded before pausing.

"Wait…you said that he uses a oil jutsu, right?"

"Yeah."

"So he's a shinobi?"

"Yep."

"Will he be able to feel our chakra level?" Arene stopped and turned to Sakura, who saw a large grin on the younger Sannin's face.

"You're thinking now…that good. Now let me tell you your cover. You are my assistant/student, sorta like Shizune is to Tsunade. You're learning to be a medic-nin and also working on chakra control. That will help if you almost blow cover. And if something happens that you need to use your medical or kunoichi abilities, I can just say that it's a procedure that I have you do." Sakura nodded.

"Okay…why didn't you tell me earlier on the mission?" Arene smirked and turned around.

"Because there would have been no need to tell you if you had no idea of your surroundings and had already died." The girl then walked off, leaving Sakura and her newfound chills.

(Sakura and Inner Sakura view)

Already died…?

**Arene likes to scare us…but it keeps on failing!**

But she was serious…

**Seriously trying and failing!**

But that is no reason to not tell me my cover other than my name…

**I think…she's trying to…get us killed…so she can get a…higher rank because she survived a mission with a death occurrence!**

…That does make sense…but…why would she want to get a higher rank? She always complains about the missions she gets…

**When don't I? Um…I don't know…CHA!**

(Norm view)

Sakura had caught up to Arene, and both girls located Leamaru. What they saw next would bring laughter to the girls on the next sleepover years to come. There, Leamaru was running around in circles, pausing every once and a while to perform his oil jutsu, only to start running again. The flame continued to follow him, becoming larger and faster as oil was added.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP MMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Arene began to laugh, tears coming quickly to her eyes. Sakura just stared. "AAAARRREEENNNEEE! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" As he yelled, the fire caught up to Leamaru and burned his…ahem…posterior, causing the man to fill the air and heavens with his loud profanities that will not be repeated in this particular chapter. That did it for Arene. The Sannin's sister started laughing so hard she began to choke. Sakura looked from the hysterical girl to the running man before following Arene's actions and also began to laugh. The girls laughed for at least ten minutes before hurting too much to breathe. After a couple of breathing exercises, Arene finally calmed down and performed a water jutsu to put out what Leamaru called 'The Fire of Eternal Hatred.'

"Leamaru…guess what."

"…What?"

"You're an idiot."

"…"

"What? You are, using an oil jutsu against fire, knowing that fire is made stronger by oil and becomes more intense."

"…Oil does make fire stronger, doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"Oh…" Sakura looked back and forth between the two arguers, before piping up.

"Leamaru…are old are you?" The man smiled.

"Just turned twenty-five. Why?"

"You don't act your age."

"Really? What age did you think I was?"

"Fourteen." Leamaru blinked while Arene began to laugh again.

"Wow Leamaru…that means you're acting immature…if Lotus noticed." The man began to pout, before sighing.

"I guess I am…but…lets eat…" The group turned to the fish, so find a pile of ashes. Arene smirked.

"The Great Leamaru once again defeated by 'The Flame of Eternal Hatred'."

"Shut up Aerie."

"Don't call me that Leamaru."

"The don't talk about my defeats."

"It's hard to not talk about them if you want Lotus here to know a little about yourself…face it Leamaru…what makes your life so interesting is the fact that you're a genius with no common sense what so ever." Sakura blinked.

"You're a genius?" The man grinned, while scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah…that's why Lord Orochimaru has me as the commander over Snake's Hollow…I'm a tactical and strategic genius…my I.Q is over 200 **(1)**, but if I don't pay attention very well…heh…" Leamaru gestured to the burned area around them. "You see what happens." Arene nodded.

"Yes…Leamaru was one of the people who hatched the operation to destroy Konaha…he actually was in charge of leading the attack from inside of the arena where the Chunnin Exams were being held…well…along with Kabuto and the leader of the Sand village. He is a very important person in the tactical and planning division in my brother's command…without him, a lot of things wouldn't be possible to do." Sakura stared at the smiling man.

(Sakura and Inner Sakura view)

…He was one of the people that helped kill the Hokage…and all of those innocent people…

**We should attack him! He's a potential threat to Konaha!**

But Arene is…boasting…what he did…is she not bothered by the fact that the man beside her was responsible for all the lives that were lost during that attack?

…**Arene doesn't have a headband…**

What?

**She doesn't wear a headband to show what village she represents…we've never seen her with one…not on a single mission, or just hanging out…**

…You're right…why doesn't she? She isn't supposed to be on missions like the ones we've been on without the headband to represent Konaha and prove that she's not an enemy ninja. Why doesn't she wear one?

**Is she a ninja of Konaha?**

What?

**When a new member of Konaha is brought to a team, all the teams are to be brought to the Hokage to be introduced, and told enough information to prevent any conflict between members…Arene was introduced to us by Kakashi-sensei…not the Hokage…nobody else had heard about her, except the adults, and that was because of her brother…I don't think that Arene is a member of Konaha…**

But…if she's not a member of Konaha…then that must mean…

**She might be a spy for her brother…and only is ****pretending**** to help Konaha…there was no one else there to witness the Hokage's death…how do we know that she didn't fight ****with ****Orochimaru, and received those injuries for fighting the Hokage? Look at the facts…Arene is the most secretive member of Rookie Nine…if not all Chunnin/gennin…if we look back on activities with her, she was usually with Sasuke, and eventually he went Orochimaru…maybe…**

She was the one who convinced him to leave…she was with him…how do we know that she didn't attack Naruto and let Sasuke escape? …He doesn't remember much…it would've been easy for her to attack him in his blind spot in order to give Sasuke enough time to go.

**Yep…and now since that part of her mission is complete…she just has to get rid of her 'squad mates' be having them join her in a mission that's on her turf…by having them die on a mission, that ends up giving her a raise her rank from chunnin to jounin with their deaths**

So…you think that Arene is trying to kill Naruto and me on the orders of Orochimaru, so no one can link the two together…and further her ranks so she can…

**Possibly get more information on Konaha with new missions and responsibilities**

And then she can help destroy Konaha from the inside! What should we do?

**Act natural and don't die during the mission…and then once we report to Tsunade-sama, wait till after Arene leaves to tell her our theory. So we can have the permission from the Hokage to continue…and later if we die, she'll know what happened and arrest Arene.**

Okay…that sounds like a good plan

**Doesn't it? CHA!**

(Norm view)

Sakura smiled.

"I would've never guessed that you were that smart, Leamaru…you have a good cover acting like you do…nobody would suspect you at the slightest." The man blinked, while Arene began to laugh again.

"Dang Lotus…you really know how to speak your mind…" Leamaru sighed.

"You girls are truly mean to me…" Arene continued to laugh, before walking towards the river.

"I'm going to catch some fish…since Mr. Fisherman here can't control fire at the slightest."

"SHUT UP AREIE!"

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" Leamaru began to run as the large flame chased after him. Sakura stared wide-eyed at the Sannin sister.

"Arene!" Glance.

"He knows I do jutsu Lotus…I'm safe…its you who can't. Now come on…let's go fishing."

After lunch and 10 minutes later

The group arrived at the base. Sakura blinked.

"Wow…this place is…" Arene scowled.

"A mess. What happened Leamaru…I thought your instructions were to keep this place in shape…not let it go to the dogs." The man sighed.

"It's those experiments Arene…they keep on damaging things…thankfully you came…you might be able to set things off right…"

"He should be able to handle this himself…I hate cleaning up his messes…they are always so…disturbing…" Never less, the girl began to go inside the headquarters.

"Arene…we're seriously going in there?" The golden-eyed girl looked back towards the emerald-eyed girl.

"Yep…that was the purpose of our mission…to see what's going on here. Now lets go." Sakura sighed, before following her friend, Leamaru close behind. The three traveled a ways into the base before running into the first obstacle that made Sakura almost lose the lunch and breakfast she had.

"Oh…Kami-sama…"

"I have to hand it to my brother…he's always got some new way to gross one out." Gross out was an understatement. In the path, were corpses, freshly killed, intestines sewn across the floor, blood and brain matter dripping off the walls and ceilings, the stench of blood filling the room, making it difficult to breathe. Arene stepped forward, performing hand signs. The bodies gave off a faint glow, making Arene sigh. "He did a jutsu on these bodies so that they kept the same appearance that they had when they died…which means that the blood and corpse stays fresh…and never stiffens…so it gives the appearance of it just being done…clever…" Sakura stared at the girl who just so calmly examined the bodies.

"What are you saying?"

"That these bodies were here for long time…probably when Oro-niisan was still at Snakes Hollow…so…when I was five…these bodies were killed…they preserved very well…" Sakura shuddered.

"This is horrible…" Leamaru glanced at the pinkette.

"Have you never paid attention to Lord Orochimaru's work? This is not the most disturbing thing he has done…it's actually quite humane…compared to the other things that he's done…aren't you a follower? You should be quite used to this." Sakura blinked, but before she could say anything, Arene interrupted in a bored tone, while still examining the bodies.

"She's under me Leamaru…she doesn't see what my brother does…I prefer to horrify my own assistants…I think it takes the fun out of my relationship with them if they don't fear for their lives because of the things I could do to them." Arene glanced at Sakura. "Lotus here is one of the few who I don't have to threaten…this is her first time seeing experiments…this is going to be reality check mission…to learn not to befriend people who are going to be experiments of my brother…because once they receive the curse mark, they will eventually die or get killed…never less, never return to the way they were originally." Sakura began to shake.

"Y-you mean…that this will happen to…"

"Yes…more or less." The pinkette opened her mouth to reply when a shriek filled the air. Leamaru narrowed his eyes, pulling a knife out of his pocket.

"Stay close Lotus…it seems we have a welcoming committee." It was not long before the experiments came out of the tunnel. The less gruesome ones were missing parts of skin and parts of their body, such as an eye or arm, the wounds looking like they were just received. The other experiments were disfigured; shoulder blade clearly dislocated, with neck twisted in a way that appeared that if they moved a certain way, the head would easily fall off, skin rotting on the body, giving off a putrid smell of burned flesh along with other terrible smells, mouths drooling blood, and shark-like teeth with pieces of skin (possibly its fellow experiments) caught between the incisors. Arene had a twisted look on her face, as she pulled a kunai out of her pocket.

"Well…it looks like we're going to have a reunion of past friends here…aren't we Leamaru? Lotus, catch." Sakura looked up in time to grasp three kunai. "Don't hesitate when you kill…because if you do, and one's about to kill you, I won't bother helping…I don't need anyone weak serving me." With that said, Arene began to attack the experiments, stabbing and beheading with ease. Leamaru heaved a sigh before fighting an ex-friend of his, quickly dismembering the body, before going to another. Sakura shuddered, before striking a smaller experimentation, flinching when her hand went through its head, killing it instantly. "Hurry up and get to the next one Lotus…we need to rush before more come."

10 minutes later

Arene sighed, wrenching her kunai out of a heart.

"Well that could've been better. Leamaru, what's your count?" The man looked up from cleaning his knife.

"Fifty…yours?"

"Double it."

"Darn you…Lotus?" Sakura looked up from staring at the floor.

"Twenty-five…" Leamaru nodded.

"Hundred seventy-five dead…that means we don't have that many others to do…probably about 200 more…any one hurt?" Arene shook her head.

"Not a scratch…but I think this has mentally hurt Lotus over there…" Sure enough, the girl was trembling. "Probably was her first killing…" Arene giggled. "I scared her…me, not my brother…"

(Leamaru view)

That girl has finally snapped…what happened to the innocent girl who scolded Lord Orochimaru for torturing people, and cried for the dead and experimented? She finally turned into her brother…I'm afraid of what will happen when she inherits the bases…we're all going to die…

(Norm view)

"Come here Lotus." Sakura started and stared at the girl in front of her, who was still giggling. The pinkette followed her partner to the tunnel. Arene immediately stopped sniggering and sighed. "Look…was this your first mission like this?"

"…Yes…"

"If you need to cry…now would be the time…so it doesn't blow cover." Sakura shook her head.

"I know you said that the rule of showing emotion is crap…but it's weak to show…"

"Remorse?" Sakura blinked at the young Sannin. "It's not weak to show remorse…regret…not after battle…it's especially understandable for a first killing…it's not weak…it's normal…the only person who hasn't showed remorse that I know of his my brother…even Naruto and Sasuke showed remorse to their victims…it's okay to cry." Sakura's tears began to fall at her teammates' names. The girl quickly fell to the ground, body shaking with each sob. Sighing, the friend sat down beside her friend and hugged her, whispering comforting words.

After Sakura finally pulled herself together (sakurahater), or 15 min later

The group finally made it to the center of the base. By now, only about a hundred and fifty experiments were left, and Leamaru and Sakura's clothes were stained with blood. Arene quickly went through the files and information that was needed, before turning back to the other two.

"That's it…lets go." As they turned around, the remaining experiments were standing at the door and in the tunnel. Leamaru cursed.

"They just keep on coming, don't they?" Sakura sighed.

"I thought that they would take a hint and leave us alone…since the must have clearly seen what happened to the others." Arene shrugged.

"Even if they were scared…most likely they can't help themselves from fighting…it's like a desire that can not be helped…if they deny it…they will be killed by the others…which narrows the competition for necessities." The experiments began to advance, causing Sakura and Leamaru to take out their weapons, when Arene raised her hand. "You two are bloody enough…it's probably the blood on you that's attracting them…I can handle them…" Sakura shook her head.

"It's too many." The girl smirked.

"Just fifty more than the first time…it won't take long at all." With that, the girl jumped and began to attack the mutants, while Sakura stared and Leamaru started to laugh.

"That girl has too much pleasure from killing. It's like taking something from a wolf pup while it was playing with it …she play's with it too much…letting it think it will live." Sakura, remembering the legend that Arene told her, questioned the man.

"Why did you say wolf? Surely any animal would work, while it's little." Leamaru shrugged.

"Well…Arene was always with either Lord Orochimaru and Yuri, her snake babysitter, or she was dropped off with some pack of wolves."

"What? Wolves?"

"Yeah…he had some crazy idea about possibly having wolf ninja-dogs as fighting companions…and Arene had always been good with animals…so he used her as an experiment and totally abandoned her with some nearby…when he finally came back, little Arene was playing with the pups while the adults sat and watched. Since then, the wolves would come over to the base and wait for Arene to come out…then Lord Orochimaru would escort Arene outside where she would get tackled by the pups, before getting a ride on one of the adults, who took her into the forest. I don't know why he stopped taking her to the wolves, but all I know that the last day she went, Arene was very sad and they all exchanged gifts. Maybe one day you can ask her about it…but when she's in a good mood…it was always a touchy subject for her." Sakura nodded.

"Okay…thank you Leamaru."

"For what?"

"For helping me understand a little more about Arene…that explains why she was always getting distracted during nighttime training when the wolves howl…she must be remembering her childhood." The man grinned.

"Of course…well…it looks like she's done now." Sure enough, the room was filled with the corpses of the experiments, and Arene in the middle, panting with adrenaline. "Are you finished with your killing spree?" The girl glanced at the smiling man.

"No such thing…just really long breaks."

"You are a sick and twisted little girl…are you aware of that?"

"You just now noticed?"

"Sadly…I was hoping that you were still the innocent and fragile little girl that we all helped raise…do you remember that, Arene? When us men would wake up in the middle of the night, pick the lock to your room, and check to make sure that you were safe and asleep in your bed? Which you never were…man Lotus." The pinkette turned to the man. "This girl always was playing with something that almost gave us a heart attack."

"It wasn't that bad…"

"Do you remember when I came in the room and you were about to summon Lord Manda?"

"…"

"…" Arene giggled.

"I forgot about that…I thought for a second that you were going to have me sent to the base for cleaning duty…"

"I should've…but instead I fling myself at you, screaming to stop…I fall on you, giving you a broken wrist…you cry out…and Lord Orochimaru comes flying in the room, already talking about how he's going to kill me." Arene winced.

"Yeah…I remember what he did…I'm still sorry about that…" Sakura looked at the two.

"What did he do?" Leamaru pointed at the scars on his face.

"He dragged me outside and summoned Lord Manda…who then swallowed me."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah…then Lord Manda left, and Lord Orochimaru began to leave…but then Arene came and pulled her brother back outside, where she summoned Lord Manda, and demanded him to spit me out."

"Did he?"

"I'm here now, aren't I?" Sakura stared at the younger Sannin.

"How did you get him out?" Arene smiled.

"Manda had always liked me…my brother has to feed Manda every time that he is summoned…but he never does…so I usually give him something to snack on…since I really couldn't provide all that he could eat…a thousand human sacrifices is a lot for a child to supply."

"A thousand?"

"Yep…so I just give him a herd of cows or some type of livestock…he takes that instead…Manda was actually the one who started calling me 'Aerie'…he's soft when it comes to something that I want, always threatening my brother when I complain…heh…I think that he wanted to raise me himself, instead of my brother…" Sakura blinked.

(Sakura and Inner Sakura view)

She had a happy childhood…twisted and cruel…but happy…

**She's okay about almost getting raised by a snake…**

But she knew that she wasn't threatened…

…**Arene's weird…CHA!**

(Norm view)

The slightly crazy girl sighed.

"Are you two ready to leave now? Lotus…did you forget that we have to return to the main base and report?" Sakura shook her head.

"No…sorry Arene." Leamaru grinned.

"Let go then…" The three then began to sprint towards the exit, racing to get to the hotel first. Leamaru won, of course, because Sakura tripped and fell on Arene, and both fell to the ground…Leamaru was too busy watching the birds to notice the girls accident and kept on going. Arene wasn't happy when they finally came to the hotel.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!"

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

At the hotel, around 10 at night

"Hey Arene…question…"

"Yeah?"

"Why did your brother make you stay with the wolves when you were younger? Isn't that dangerous?" Arene sat up in the bed, staring at her partner.

"Who told you about that?" Sakura copied the girl's motion.

"Leamaru…why?"

"I didn't think he knew about that…"

"…So…why did you stay with the wolves…?"

"Oh…my brother wanted to see if he could train wolves to become ninja-dogs…since their endurance is stronger than a regular dog, and their senses are higher…he had been watching a pack nearby the base, and realized that the wolves had high regard to their pups. That's where I came to play. A human child is equivalent to a pup, so he figured that if I befriended the wolves…maybe he could start a new generation of shinobi…with me leading it. If I could fight with the pups, we would grow up together, so by the time we were older, we could be stronger than the Kiba's clan. Which means that all he had to do is train children and wolf pups to work together and he would eventually be unstoppable." Sakura stared at the girl.

"And you were okay with that?" Arene shrugged.

"My brother was the one that raised me…everything he did, I thought was right, and I followed him wholeheartedly…he was my parent…so of course I was okay with it…not anymore…but then, yes."

"Oh…" Arene sighed.

"What are you thinking? You don't trust me, do you?" Sakura started.

"What? Yes…I do!"

"Don't lie to me…I'm not stupid."

"I'm not lying! I trust you! Why wouldn't I? What makes you think that I don't?" That was when Sakura made the mistake to try to get something out of Arene, who caught on immediately.

"Sakura…I'm not on my brother's side…you know that what I did back there was an act…don't tell me that you that foolish enough to believe it, even though you knew it was fake…"

"BUT THEN EXPLAIN SASUKE!" Arene blinked, surprised at the near tears girl.

"Excuse me?"

"He left the village after seeing you! After you came to Konaha, your brother came, and gave Sasuke that mark on his neck! You didn't do anything to try to stop him, didn't you? You probably attacked Naruto so Sasuke could get away and betray the village! It's all your fault!" Arene stared at Sakura for a moment, before replying in a monotone.

"I did attack Naruto."

"You did?"

"Yes…I attacked him, in order to get him away from Sasuke…I failed, sadly…and they both advanced towards each other. The explosion from their attack knocked me off the cliff and into the water. By the time I got back, Naruto had passed out, and Sasuke was about to kill him. I stepped in and attacked Sasuke…and I almost had him…but then Naruto began to fall off the edge of the cliff, and Sasuke used that as a distraction and left. I couldn't go after him…Naruto's injuries were too great to move him and leave him alone in the rain. So I didn't go after Sasuke…because I had a comrade down." Sakura shook her head.

"The you shouldn't be a shinobi…because you shouldn't fail a mission because of a comrade…you are to do what's best for the mission not what's best for-"

**BAM**

Sakura flew into the wall, while Arene's hand was still raised. The pinkette touched her cheek, which was still red.

"Did you slap me?" Arene shrugged.

"Backhanded if you want to be more specific…and that's still a yes. But how can you be a student of Kakashi and still not be aware of teamwork? I know he gave you the bell test. What was the purpose of it?" Sakura looked at the ground.

"Teamwork…that shinobi that follow the rules of the mission and don't do anything to help their comrades are lower than scum."

"Congrats Sakura…you're lower than scum…now if you excuse me…I'm going to go wash my hands…" With that, Arene walked over to the window and jumped out, while Sakura began to cry.

Outside, in the forest nearby the hotel

Arene sat on a tree stump, staring at the stars in the dark night sky.

"It's been a while Haru…how has it been?" A large male wolf came from behind a tree a few feet away.

Good…you're true about the time…it has been awhile…you were a cub when I saw you last.

"You were a cub too…last time I checked…we are the same age." The wolf made a coughing noise that Arene took as a laugh.

Still sharp as ever…how has everything been for you? Any problems with…your condition? Arene raised her brow.

"It's considered a condition now? Hm…that's a new one…but it's been good…all of it…"

That's good…and how is Konaha?

"You know about that?"

Did you forget our bond? I thought it was special enough to remember…but I guess I was wrong… The Sannin sister blinked.

"Oh…I remember now…sorry Haru-kun…it's been a while…I've seen a lot and had to learn new things…right now, even if I tried…I wouldn't be able to do the things I did when I was younger…I'm truly surprised I remembered how to talk to you…"

You'd never forget…it is in your blood.

"I know…but…it's always surprising…how's the pack? How many cubs have been born this year?"

It's well…my father was made into the packs leader…and my sister holds the current record for most cubs…twenty-five this year…I don't know how she has the patience…I can't stand those pups…they bite like crazy…"

"None for yourself? I figured that you would have settled down by now. Do you have a mate?"

No mate or pups…I don't think I will stay with the pack for long…I wish to travel.

"Why? Wouldn't you become pack leader when your father retires?"

I truly don't care about that position…I'm not too fond of speeches or all of the power that's required for that position.

"Hm…where do you wish to travel to? What do you want to accomplish with your travels?"

Anywhere, truly; and to tell the truth…I wish to finish our training.

"Our training?"

Yes…I found it fun and also rather exhilarating…didn't you?

"…Yes…but do you think we will be able to pull it off? It has been years…"

I believe that we can handle it…we are able to do anything that is within our abilities, of course it will be difficult at first, learning how to work with each other again, training with our new abilities might become harder…but we will manage and pull through just like how we used to. Arene gazed at the animal in front of her.

"It's not that I'm worried about…it's more of a clan in the village…they work with dogs…its natural to be protective of ones territory…I'm wondering how the clan will react with you there…you being of higher blood and rank of them…I rather not start anything between dog and wolf."

I will abide by their rules and stay in my place…unless they affect or offend you in any way…I will not stand for it and will kill them quickly-

"No need for that, Haru…there's only one that you might have problems with, and I can make it so that you won't see him much."

Does that mean we will continue? Arene sighed.

"I guess so…do you wish to say goodbye to the pack?"

Yes…and it would be smart for you to meet them again, and show that you are ready to continue the training.

"Okay then…lead the way."

* * *

I AM SO ENDING THIS CHAPTER HERE! 20 FRIGGIN PAGES ON THE COMPUTER…IT WOULDN'T END! OMR! Lol…but I just couldn't find a place to end…I wanted to end it when they got to the cave…but I just want to finish this mission…I want to hurry up and get to another before my mind goes blank…now it's confession time. Angeloflove4eva…I've been teasing you about a secret between me and L.kun, and it's about time I tell you what it is…I figure that you're going to scream at me for doing this…so I'm going to get it out now…it's been fun teasing you…but the secret is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I'm Makoto. XD. Yeah…I was angry at L.kun for making you feel like your unappreciated…so I decided to see if he would get like super jealous and try to win you over (again)…but then I decided it would be funner to mess with you instead, with his help…I'll send you our messages between us two…to show proof…but other than that…SURPRISE! Even though I didn't appreciate you think I was a boy…Makoto is a unisex name…I didn't say anything to give any proof of being a boy…if you reread the messages, it sounds like something a FRIEND would say…lol…whatever…like I'm not used to people thinking I'm a boy…you can kinda thank yourself for helping me come up with a name…that website that you told me with names (you know, the one where you looked up the meaning of the name, when I told you?) is where I got the name from…lol…well…it's been fun teasing you…and I'd like to thank Scottyboy91 for helping me come up with a way to mess with you! Lol…well…I'm pretty sure that you got your cell phone out and dialing my number right now…so I'm going to stop and wait to get yelled/screamed at! XD TALK TO YA IN A LITTLE BIT! OH! AND TO EVERYONE WHO'S READING THIS WITH A 'WTF' FACIAL REACTION, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD LET HARU COME WITH ARENE TO THE VILLAGE! IF YOU REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, I'M GOING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING BIG!

Loves-emo-guys-with-hair (the possibly soon deceased, with A-O-L-4-E mad at me now)


	6. Pack

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, but I do own this weird plot (and plot twist)

* * *

Arene followed Haru further into the woods, going under branches, pausing every once and a while to detangle herself from a stubborn bush.

_Do you remember the procedures to greet a pack?_

"Yes. I also remember who to greet first and how, what to say, what not to say, and how to avoid conflict."

_Good…I thought you said that you forgot the ways._

"It's meeting someone important…it's the same way with humans too."

_Ah…we're here…let's go to my father and seek release from him…if he agrees, he will call a gathering and let us says hellos and goodbyes._

"Understood." The two entered the living district, getting glances from the other wolves, before Haru bristled.

"Haru? What's wrong?"

_Get behind me._ The girl followed the instructions, and the wolf snarled, baring his fangs. Before Arene could further inquire, twenty-five gray blurs appeared, tackling the wolf immediately. Arene drew her kunai, before doing a double take. Attacking Haru were twenty-five pups, looking about five months to two months. The girl smiled.

"Are these your nieces and nephews Haru?" The wolf spared a quick glare before attempting to rid himself from the ecstatic pups.

_Sadly…and they keep on coming…my sister is expecting again…probably in the next full moon._

"She keeps you entertained, does she?"

_I wish for her to stop…I figured that she would have been done with the labor by the fifth litter._

"Maybe she's making up for what you don't have."

_…Twenty-five?_

"Never mind."

_Enough little ones! Where is your grandfather?_

_**Grandpa is in his den…so is Gran-mama…who's your friend Uncle Haru?**_

_She's an old friend and training partner._

_**Training? She's the one?**_

_Yes._ The puppies stopped climbing on their uncle and walked up to the smiling Sannin sister.

_**You're Uncle Haru's partner?**_

_"Yes."_ The pups' eyes widened when she answered.

_**You can understand us? **_

"It would be very difficult to train with Haru if I couldn't understand him…so yes, I can understand you all." The older wolf growled.

_If you little ones are done asking questions, we have to go._

**_Okay…bye Uncle Haru…bye…umm…_**

"Arene."

_**Bye Arene! Hope to see you soon!**_ The young wolves ran somewhere else, leaving an aggravated Haru and a amused Arene.

"They're adorable Haru…are you sure you wish to leave them?"

_Yes…they are everywhere and refuse to calm down._

"They're only pups…they're supposed to be everywhere and be hyper."

_I think they learned how to use the shadow clone jutsu and use it to follow me. I see them somewhere, and I leave with them going in a different direction, and I find them again._

"Are you sure they're the same pups?"

_Yes._

"Maybe they had split up. Some in one group, others in the other."

_I don't think they're that smart._

"You would be surprised…the youth today are getting smarter every generation."

_You scare me._

"Hn…shall we go before they come back?"

_Good idea, follow me._ Arene quickly found herself standing in front of a large den, and stood waiting as Haru went inside to retrieve his father and mother. After getting odd looks from other wolves that passed by, Haru returned with two older wolves with streaks with silver in their fur. Arene bowed slightly.

"Ryuu-san, Yori-san, it's nice to meet you again in this lifetime, life has been good to you." The female wolf smiled softly.

_Arene-chan…it's been too long to hear your voice and see your face. You've grown so much; so different from when you were a young cub._ Arene smiled.

"It has been a long time Yori-san, I'm a little far from a cub, not by much, but still far." Ryuu sat on his haunches.

_Haru said that you two wish to continue your training, but at this time at Konaha, is this true Arene-chan?_

"Yes Ryuu-san, I now have my home in Konaha, and receive missions from their Hokage."

_Are you one of their shinobi?_

"No, but I am seen as one; I'm treated the same as their own, and help the village."

_How will Haru be treated there? A wolf will be seen with wary eyes._

"Wary only for a little time. There is a clan that specializes with nin-dogs; I only predict trouble from there, and only from one person. I can request to have him a distance, but for the most part, that would be the problem; and that is easily discouraged." The older male nodded, before turning to his offspring.

_Are you willing to do what ever it takes to finish the training?_

_Yes father. I will do everything in my power and abilities to become the best alongside Arene…even if I have to lay down my life._ The leader of the pack smiled, as much as a wolf can.

_Then let me gather the others…it is time for you to leave us._ As the male went to the center of the village, the female sighed.

_I am getting old…my youngest is leaving the den, the village…everything…what will I do?_ Haru came up to his mother, nosing her face.

_I will be well…and you have all those pups to keep you occupied. Sister doesn't seem to appear to stop anytime soon._

_They will wear me dead. I should talk to her about overpopulating._

_That would be the best thing to happen to the village._

_Hn…you should have your own pups and mate…why bother your sister?_

_She made up for me, her, and every other wolf in the clan that was unable to bear offspring._

_Your humor is too much._ Yori remarked dryly before turning to Arene. _Good luck with him and his wit._

"I will contain my laughter with every joke." The mother turned to her son, who was scowling at the comment.

_That's why I like her…she has a real since of comedy._

_Very funny mother…truly funny, how did I not get your since of humor?_ A loud howling interrupted their conversation, getting their attention to where the head of the clan stood. Quickly, the two wolves and the human began their way through the crowd of wolves and stood beside the large male, who already begun his speech on his stone platform.

_Brothers and sisters…today is a day of joy and sadness. My son, Haru, will be leaving the village today, to continue his training with his old partner, Arene. This is a great privilege, since the training was ended since both partners were separated by distance. Today will be the last time to see my son for a long time…this gathering has now ended…please say your last hellos and goodbyes at this time._ The alpha male stepped down from his rock and stood to the side with his mate as other wolves greeted Arene and gave their goodbyes and praises to Haru. For Arene, that was one of the most interesting things that she had ever witnessed, with the older wolves getting emotional with memories, and younger females going through a breakdown that the most eligible bachelor was leaving the pack. After Ryuu himself escorted the distraught females away, Arene glanced at Haru.

"How do you not have a mate and pups? If you wanted to, you'd have plenty of women to pick from." The wolf scowled.

_Distasteful women…no pride…just care for the chance to have a mate with power…nothing else…just the title of chief's mate…nothing else._

"You sound bitter…what happened?"

_Attempted rape._

"Ah…which ones?"

_The ones over there with the sadistic expressions on their faces, on the edge of the crowd._

"They seem…pleasant."

_So today is not opposite day?_

"Incorrect, it is not opposite day."

_See, I do have a sense of humor._ Arene began to grin, causing Haru to raise a brow. _What?_

"Today is not opposite day, don't think of what you didn't say."

…_I hate you…_

"I hate you too." A rather large female wolf came up to the two, barely giving Haru a glance, focusing all of her attention on Arene.

_Arene! How have you been! It's been forever!_ The Sannin sister smiled, stepping forward to hug the wolf.

"Ayame! It has been too long! I've been well…I met your pups…or at least a small percentage of them." She glanced at her friend's swollen stomach. "When are expecting to pop for this litter?"

_The next two full moons…there will probably be six in this one…I want at least three more litters. _Ayame laughed at her brother's shocked expression. _Well…I have to make up for you, don't I?_ Haru scowled.

_If I knew you were going to do this, I would have mated…just for the sake of you to stop reproducing…you're going to overpopulate the clan!_

_Hush…there is no such thing…we need some more strong males to carry the family name…our descendents will never end!_ Arene smiled at the two's bickering.

"Who is your mate Ayame? Do I know him?" The wolf nodded.

_You must certainly do…you remember Sudo, don't you?_

"You're playmate when we were younger? Yes…Ayame…you and Sudo are mates?"

_Yes!_ The two squealed (well, Arene squealed, Ayame made a high pitched whine noise) and quickly went over how they began to have a relationship and how they asked her father if they could become mates, etc. Haru sighed, before nosing Arene in her neck.

_C'mon Arene…we should leave before it becomes light…you should sleep a little before we begin our way to Konaha._ The girl nodded, quickly bidding Ayame her goodbye, promising to visit earlier this time, before her and Haru went to say goodbye once more to Ryuu and Yori. After they had their parting words and tearful goodbyes on Yori's part, Arene and Haru set off back to the hotel where Sakura was (snoring away).

Five o'clock

"Sakura…wake up…we have to go…"

Snore.

"Sakura…I'm warning you…you will be woken up in a very unpleasant way if you don't wake up now."

Snore. Arene sighed, glancing at Haru, who was lying on her bed.

"Could you wake her up please? If I try again, I might kill her."

_Certainly._ The wolf walked up to Sakura's face. _Why is she pink?_

"No idea…I think its natural."

_You humans are weird._ Haru's face stared thoughtfully at the sleeping girl. _I think I know how to wake her._ Arene smiled.

"Do whatever you need to do." The wolf began to snarl at Sakura, who woke in a start. The pinkette stared at the growling dog, before screaming and falling off the bed. Arene started laughing with Haru, while watching Sakura flail around, twisted in her sheets.

_She's an interesting one…she's a kunoichi?_

"Surprisingly."

_What is she good for?_

"A laugh…and bait."

_So is a chicken._

"I haven't learned how to summon a chicken…what would be the purpose of doing that?"

_To confuse your enemies with a worthless creature that does nothing but lay eggs and squawk._

"You confuse chicken with duck."

_Those are even more worthless._

"Yes they are." Sakura finally untangled herself from her sheets and stared at the Sannin sister.

"What are you doing? There is a friggin wolf in here and you're laughing and talking to it! What is wrong with-wait…you're talking to it?"

_Smart one…isn't she?_

"Yep…one of the smartest in her group."

_Konaha has truly lowered their standards._

"Yes they have." Sakura frowned.

"What are you talking about? 'Smartest in her group?' 'Yes they have?' What do you mean?"

_I forgot that she can't understand me…I get to talk about her right in her face!_ Arene smiled at her plotting partner.

"As long as you include me in it, I don't care." She then turned to the scowling pinkette. "Now get up…we're leaving today…as soon as possible…I think my brother knows that I'm here and is on his way…we have to go now." Sakura immediately got up, rushing to the bathroom with her change of clothes. Haru glanced at the brunette.

_Orochimaru-sama is coming?_

"No…she needed some encouragement."

_An you call me mean…I don't do that._

"That's because she can't understand you."

_Touché._ Sakura came back into the room, hair in a towel-turban.

"So…do you know him? Since you're talking to him and all…"

_Duh…I think she's a natural blonde…or pink is dumber than that._ Arene rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Be nice…yes Sakura, I know him…this is Haru, he was my partner while I was with the wolves when I was little." Emerald eyes went to the wolf.

"He was your partner? So why is he here?"

"He's coming back to Konaha and we are going to continue our training."

"You're going to continue Orochimaru's training?" Arene glared at the girl.

"In a way, yes…but not for his advantage, it will go to Konaha…we're not going to start this again." Sakura frowned.

"How do I know that you aren't just planning to use him as a inside-job accomplish?" The wolf walked up to the girl, easily knocking her to the ground, before putting a paw on her chest and staring her in her eyes.

_Tell her there would be no reason for me to be used, if I wanted to, I could have Konaha surrounded and destroyed in a matter of hours; because if she's one of the best kunoichi and one of the smartest of her group, then Konaha could fall easily._ Arene translated for her partner, while watching Sakura's eyes get larger with every word.

"So…so, you are going to destroy Konaha?" The wolf snorted, stepping off, swatting her in the face with his tail.

_It's not even worth the energy…Konaha isn't the most powerful village…everyone knows that._ Arene smiled at her friend's aloofness.

"Okay you two…Sakura, are you ready?"

"For what?"

"To go back to Konaha…it's been two days…we should leave, who knows when my brother will arrive."

_If he even knows…not like she would know anyways._

"Be nice Haru…so are you ready Sakura?" The pinkette pulled the towel off her head.

"Yeah…when are we leaving?"

"Now. Come on." Sakura and Haru followed Arene down the stairs, meeting Leamaru at the bottom.

"Hey Arene, Sakura…who's this?" The Sannin sister smiled at the dog.

"Leamaru, you don't remember Haru?" The man started.

"Haru? That little ball of fur and fluff? This huge wolf is that little fuzz ball?"

_I wasn't that fluffy._ Arene began to laugh.

"Yes you were…yes Leamaru, this is that little ball of fluff. He's grown a little."

"By a little you mean a few feet! Dang…how have you been Haru?"

_I have been well…so has the pack._ The girl translated for him, receiving a questioning glance from Sakura, before mouthing 'in a little bit'. Haru suddenly bristled, immediately receiving Arene's attention.

"What's wrong Haru?" The dog looked warily around the hotel.

_I'm afraid that your little lie in the room might have been the truth._ Arene paled.

"Are you sure?"

_Yes. I'm going to say about two miles away._ The brunette turned to her friend and her practically older brother.

"It's time for us to leave. Haru senses some enemy ninja close by, and we have orders to not have any trouble…so that means that you can't escort us Leamaru, we need to leave no blood trail to trace back to us." The man scowled, before nodding.

"Understandable, Lord Orochimaru wishes to be in the dark until he is able to make his next plan."

"Correct. Ready Lotus? Haru?" The Haruno nodded while the wolf barked. "Alright then…until then Leamaru." Without warning, Leamaru pulled Arene in a tight hug, who after a moment returned the embrace. The man whispered his advice in her ear.

"You should work on Lotus' performance. She's clearly not under your command. I'm know that you're now in Konaha…I saw you fighting in the arena, before going where your brother is. I know that you were lying the whole time you were here. You know that I am loyal to you and only you, I was assigned under you…your brother doesn't command me…I hope that I will see you again, hopefully alive and not under such precautions. Don't worry, no one else knows, I wiped their memories of the attack on Konaha, expect nothing of them. Now hurry up, I am guessing that the enemy ninja is your brother…tell Tsunade-sama that I say hello." He released her, smiling. "You've grown much Aerie…watch your back…you never know who to trust." Arene smiled.

"I expect so much from you, Leamaru, I'm glad you told me that. I hope too that we will see each other before death. Please see me there. Goodbye." With a signal, Arene, Sakura, and Haru disappeared, running towards the village hidden in the leaves.

80 minutes later

Sakura smiled once seeing the village's gates.

"Finally back home!" Arene rolled her eyes.

"You're turning into Naruto…can't wait to get back for another mission." The Haruno stuck her tongue out at her squad mate.

"Whatever, let's hurry up and report to Tsunade, I want to sleep in my bed soon."

_She's a demanding one, isn't she?_ Arene rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay…lets run then." With that, the three sprinted to the Hokage office.

**Knock knock BANG!**

Tsunade jumped once the door flew off its hinges and into the wall beside her. A tick mark was already forming as the woman stood, glaring through the dust, ready to knock someone into the Hokage mountain like what she does to her perverted partner.

"AUNTIE!" The Godaime blinked, before sighing and sat down at her desk.

"I'm guessing that the mission went well, correct?" Arene and Sakura nodded.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Any casualties?"

"We're both here, aren't we?" Tsunade glanced at her 'niece'.

"I hate your sarcasm." Haru, lying on the floor, barked his laugh.

_I like her…I'm going to like this village._ The older woman leaned over her desk at the bark, looking over the wolf.

"And this is…?" Arene smiled.

"Haru…you remember him, don't you?" The woman blinked.

"This huge dog is that little fur ball? There is no way." The dog pouted.

_I wasn't that fuzzy…_ The Sannin sister rolled her eyes.

"It's unanimous…you were fuzzy…get over it." She turned to Tsunade. "Okay, that was the report…me and Haru have to go home now…we have to start getting Miso ready for having another roommate…and Sakura has to tell you this great theory…so…later." The wolf stepped next to Arene and the two disappeared in a hiss. Tsunade turned to the pinkette.

"What's this theory of yours?" Sakura took a deep breath.

"I have reason to believe that Arene is following orders from her brother, and sending him information on Konaha's inner workings." The woman blinked, before leaning forward, frowning.

"Explain."

At the Uchiha Complex

Arene and Haru arrived at the door of the house; the girl paused, reaching for the door.

"Question…are you good with cats?"

_Depends…raw or cooked?_

"Haru!"

_Heh…yes I am…as long as they let me have my 'me' time, then they're fine._

"Okay…that's one down…I'm not sure about Miso will react though…" She opened the door, immediately getting tackled by the said kitten.

"Meow!"

"Miso! Hey! Sorry…it was longer than I expected…and I brought a friend…is that okay?" The kitten looked at Haru, before jumping on his back, curling up in a ball and almost instantly going to sleep. Arene smiled at the dog. "I think she likes you."

_…How do I walk without making her fall?_

"Distribute your weight so that you walk straighter." He followed the instruction, walking into the bedroom.

_So what are the sleeping arrangements?_ Arene shrugged.

"I sleep on one side of the bed…Miso can have an extra pillow and you can have the other side of the bed. Does that work?"

_Works with me…can you put her on the pillow? I can't do it…_

"Yes…I can…stay still." She gently picked up the kitten and laid her on the pillow, watching as Miso opened one eye, glanced around, and went back to sleep. Haru got on his side of the bed, also going to sleep, leaving Arene to shower, get into her pajamas, before following the animals' idea and quickly fell into slumber.

Hokage office

Tsunade sighed.

"Alright Sakura…you give a good argument, this is what we'll do. I want you and some other shinobi to keep close watch on Arene and Haru…report daily, if anything suspicious happens, get to me at once."

"Yes Lady Hokage."

Some far off base

A gray haired boy sighed, placing the phone down, before walking to a room five doors down.

"Hey." Another boy glanced up from his studies on ninjutsu.

"What?" The gray haired boy frowned, pushing his glasses from his nose.

"No need for attitude, just wanting to tell you that Lord Orochimaru missed Arene by two miles…and some other girl along with her…we almost had her this time." The raven-haired boy scowled.

"Arene wouldn't be that easy to capture…don't underestimate her." Kabuto rolled his eyes.

"I'm aware of that…Lord Orochimaru trained her himself…she's elusive…don't get offended about her…if you have any feelings for her, get rid of them…you need nothing to hold you back…and being with Lord Orochimaru's sister is risking your own life." Sasuke frowned.

"There is no relationship…I just know how to respect a powerful shinobi." Kabuto laughed and walked out of the room.

"Sure…then I would respect Kakashi…that's not going to happen anytime soon." Sasuke glowered at the door, before glaring at the scrolls in front of him, unwarily activating his Sharingan.

(Sasuke view)

I have no feelings for Arene…I, unlike these other idiots, am aware of a strong adversary…and are already planning ideas for battle…and even if I cannot defeat her…(smirk) I still have to revive my clan.

* * *

SASUKE VIEW! YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!! I haven't done that view in awhile…lol…was Sasuke's comment a gasp? lol…next chappy is going to be to be focused on Miso and Haru…BELIEVE IT AND REVIEW IT!


	7. Miso gone WILD

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, or Kiba, or Akamaru…if I owned the last two, I wouldn't have them because Angeloflove4eva would have kidnapped them from me

* * *

Arene woke up on the floor, which she found odd since she could clearly see that she was in her room. Looking further around, still on the floor, showed that there was a large tail hanging off from the bed, jump-starting her memories.

"Haru!" The tail twitched, and a sleepy wolf leaned over the bed.

_What Arene? I'm tired…and why are you on the floor?_

"You kicked me off the bed…we'll have to find a bed just for you."

_Why don't I sleep in the room by the porch?_

"No…you can't go in there."

_Why not?_

"It's still under observation for any sign of where Sasuke went."

_Orochimaru's current lair…problem solved._

"Do you know the location?"

_Not the actual location…but a general area. Why?_ Arene gaped at the wolf, astonished of the discovery.

"You know where we can find my brother is, giving us a possibility to capture him and save his experiments, and you ask 'why'? Lets go tell Tsunade!" The girl jumped up from the floor and sped into the bathroom, threw on her clothes, and came back into the bedroom where Haru was staring at her while Miso was playing with the wolf's wagging tail. "Haru! Get up! Let's go!"

_Why?_

"To tell Tsunade that we can go to Oro-niisan's lair and attempt to stop him!"

…_Attempt?_

"I'm being truthful…we won't be able to stop him, maybe cause a distraction for the back up…but we aren't that strong enough." The wolf stood on the bed and began to stretch.

_Then lets wait_.

"For what?"

_To be stronger…I dislike depending on others when I can train and become stronger than what they could hope to be._

"But we should get him now. If we wait and train, that gives him time to do so also…along with a chance to leave. So we should get back up and prevent departure."

…_You have feelings for this boy…don't you?_ Arene blinked.

"What? My brother? I'm not sure anymore…"

_No…the one he took with him…the Uchiha._

"Sasuke? No…I just don't want someone to be controlled by my brother…"

_Hn…I don't believe you…you were or were supposed to be in a relationship with him._

"No…why do you think that?"

_Whose house is this?_

"Sasuke's."

_Who else was here, besides you two._

"Yuri for a little bit…"

_And…?_

"That's it."

…

"Haru?"

…

"Haru? What's wrong?"

…

"…Haru…?"

…

"Can you explain to me why you are shredding my comforter?"

…_I'm imagining that it's his head…_

"…Why…?"

_I'm going through my 'protective older brother' syndrome._

"…" Arene sighed. "Well, please don't ruin it…I like this bed set…when you're done, meet me in the kitchen…and don't knock Miso off the bed with your tail…poor thing would fly through the window." Haru glanced at the playing kitten, a few inches from soaring. While the wolf watched the kitten amuse herself, Arene went into the kitchen and began making breakfast. Later, Haru and Miso (who was still chasing his tail) came into the room and received their food. Haru looked up from his steak, bacon, and sausage.

_So what is the plan today?_ Arene shrugged from her rice.

"I was planning to go to the Inuzuka complex and talk to the head of the clan about you living here. Did you want to do something?"

_Sleep in._

"Alright…while you do that, I'll go. Is that a deal?"

_Take this one with you…she won't let me sleep with her playing._ Arene smiled at the kitten's attempt to play while eating her food, causing her to fall head first in the bowl.

"Inuzuka is a nin-dog family…Miso wouldn't be welcome." Haru grumbled something, before going over to the kitten. Plopping down next to her, he began giving her a bath; paw holding her still as she tried to bat his tongue away.

_There…she has a scent of being my cub…no dog will bother her now…take her with you._

"…You really want to sleep, don't you?"

_My clan was nocturnal…I have to get used to your time."_ On that note, the sleepy wolf finished his food and went back into the bed. The kitten began to follow, making Arene grin.

"Miso…do you want to come into town with me? Go make some new friends?"

"Meow!" Arene caught the flying kitten laughing.

"Okay! Okay…lets go then." Holding the cat on her shoulder, Arene began her way to the Inuzuka complex.

In town

"MISO! STOP!" Arene raced after the kitten, who was running towards Ichiraku Ramen as if her life depended on it. "You can eat when we come back from Kiba's house! Stop!" Arene's cries were ignored as the kitten continued her way towards the stand, before skidding to a halt, hissing. The Sannin sister watched as the cat became covered with moving dots, before beginning to float in the air. "Miso!"

"She's fine. I just had to stop her before she crashed into something…or me again…" Arene turned around to find Shino.

"She crashed into you?" The Aburame gestured to his coat.

"I usually don't wear a jacket with a track of cat footprints covering it." Arene sighed.

"I'm sorry Shino…Miso is like a mini Naruto…once she smells ramen, there's no stopping her."

"I understand." As he said this, Shino walked over to the bug-covered kitten and picked her up. The bug swarm released their grip, and the kitten glared at the boy, before biting his thumb.

"…Ow…" Arene came and stood next to Shino.

"Miso…be nice." The cat glanced at her owner before licking Shino's bleeding thumb. "Sorry again Shino."

"It's fine…where are you and your loving cat going to?"

"Kiba's house…I have to talk to the head of the clan to talk about a friend staying at my house."

"Why do you need to ask Tsume-sama about a friend?"

"He's a wolf."

"Ah…I will come too…I have nothing to do."

"Where are Kiba and Hinata?"

"On a mission with Naruto."

"Why didn't you go?"

"I wasn't asked to."

"Oh…you don't get to go on many missions, do you?"

"…No…" Arene smiled at the sulking boy.

"Poor you…but lets head towards Kiba's place…and, um… Shino?"

"Yes?"

"I think Miso is trying to eat you." Shino glanced the kitten, who was determinedly gnawing on his hand.

"…You have an interesting cat."

"She's worse with the wolf…he made me take her with me."

"…I have pity for him."

"She's not that bad." Shino moved his hand from Miso's mouth to drop her on Arene's head.

"Of course she's not, she's just a kitten."

**HISS**

"Arene…can you get her off?" The girl went over to Shino and began the painful job of prying Miso's teeth and claws from Shino's arm.

"Hey Shino…"

"Hn."

"I think she didn't like you saying her that."

"…I'm getting that idea too…ow…"

"Sorry."

Inuzuka complex

Shino, Arene, and Miso came up to the front door of the main building; and already, the kitten was becoming paranoid of all the scents given off from the dogs that were in the house. After knocking on the door, Shino turned to Arene.

"Do you want me to hold her?"

"No…I have her."

"Barely."

"Why do you say that?"

"Lets go with the obvious; your arms are bleeding from her scratches to run away." Arene glanced at her dripping appendages.

"And the not so obvious?" Shino sighed at the girls attempt to not relinquish her hold on the cat.

"The not so obvious is that I like Miso and want to hold her again." With that, the Aburame took the kitten from Arene's grip and dropped her in one of his big pockets. "Now she can't see or smell the dogs."

"And will rip your pockets out of boredom, and when that happens, she'll fall out of your pocket and then she'll see the dogs and run, which makes them chase after her, and then Haru will come after the dogs and start a war between the Inuzuka clan and the wolves." Arene recited, clearly bored. "There's a tiny flaw in your plan."

"…" Shino stared at the girl for a moment, before reaching in another pocket, pulling out a small rubber ball, which he dropped in Miso's pocket. After a moment, a purring filled the air, causing Shino to smirk at Arene. "There is no flaw."

"Good, flaws ruin many good plans." Shino and Arene started, turning to find Hana leaning on the doorframe, smiling at the two. "I'm guessing that you two forgot that you knocked. Is this your girlfriend Shino-kun? She must be…you never talk to Hinata and Kiba like this. And what's your name, Shino's girlfriend?" Arene blinked.

"Um…my name is Arene…but I'm not-"

"Arene! That's a cute name…when did Shino ask you out…actually, I'd rather know how he did, is he romantic or casual? I thought he was kinda stiff to be in a relationship…" The said boy cleared his throat.

"I'm not going out with Arene, Hana…I just came with her to go talk to your mother." The elder girl blinked.

"Oh…then why didn't you say anything Shino? If you two don't go out, then you should've said something…unless…" The Inuzuka girl looking thoughtfully at the boy. "You want to go out with her, so me mistaking that you two went out, you liked, so you let me go on believing that. Shino…you are a hopeless romantic!" The Aburame sighed.

"Alright Hana, I'm a hopeless romantic, can we go see your mother now?" Hana turned and walked inside the house, motioning for the kids to follow.

"This way." The two followed Hana through the hallways, entering a sitting room, where the girl pointed to some chairs. "Sit. Stay. I'll be back." She left, leaving a stunned Arene and an indifferent Shino.

"…I dislike it when she gives dog commands to humans." Arene glanced at her friend.

"Are we supposed to sit?"

"…It would be advised." No sooner than when they sat, Tsume and Kuromaru came into the room.

"Shino! Long time no see! Kiba should be back from his mission later today. Now Arene, you wished to talk to me about something." The girl nodded.

"Yes, you know about my brother, yes?"

"Correct."

"He had me do a training while I was younger, and I wish to continue it; all efforts will of course go to Konaha."

"Then shouldn't you go to Tsunade for this? Why do I have to approve? Do you have to go to all of the head of clans?"

"No. This training I have to get permission from your clan, because it might directly affect your family and dogs." Tsume frowned and sat in a chair in front of Arene, while Kuromaru stared at Shino with an odd expression.

"Explain." Arene sighed.

"I was trained to work with a stronger breed of nin-dog; one with a stronger endurance, higher sense of smell and sight in the dark."

"The only dog that is higher than our breeds is an actual wolf. What new breed were you training with?"

"No new breed. You said it yourself. My brother was training me to work with wolves, hoping that I would be a good test subject to be around them." Tsume blinked, before exchanging words with Kuromaru. Turning back to Arene.

"Have you ever met this wolf before?"

"He was my old partner."

"Is he…?"

"Tame? Yes, very."

"And where is he at the time?"

"Asleep on my bed, at the Uchiha complex." Tsume stared at the girl.

"He's already in Konaha? Does Tsunade know about him?"

"He was with us when I reported my mission to her. She knew him when he was a pup…she is not worried about him."

"Does he have any issues about anything? Something is specific that he's protective over?"

"His bed, me, his food, and Miso."

"Miso?" Arene gestured to Shino.

"My kitten." Tsume raised her brow.

"I was under the impression that the person over there was Shino, who is a human…his scent is the same…unless you know how to copy that as well." The said boy sighed, and pulled the cat from his pocket.

"Not me, this little fur ball of terror."

"…"

"…Terror? I don't think this little thing is even close of being dangerous."

"…"

"…"

HISS

"MISO! STOP!"

"…Tsume-sama…its not recommended to insult the kitten. She's a prideful cat."

"I'll make sure to keep a note on that…" Arene hurried over to Tsume and began prying the kitten off the woman's arm, still apologizing.

"I'm so sorry Tsume-sama…I should've known better…I never thought she'd be so full of herself." The Inuzuka woman laughed as she was released from the cat's teeth.

"It's fine! Akamaru and Kuromaru are just as bad; heh…its good to see that cats are just as strong to protect themselves. Maybe there should be a clan for nin-cats…they would be good for undercover missions…hmn…I should talk to Tsunade about that…but regarding the wolf, do you believe him to be any trouble?"

"No, as long as his items that he is protective over is left alone, he will be fine." Kuromaru made a noise, grabbing Tsume's attention.

"What is it Kuromaru?"

"I wish to meet this wolf…as head of the dogs for this clan, I also have to approve of his stay here. It's my decision to make if us dogs will be willing to make the necessary adjustments for his stay. And of course, I have to get his word that he won't make it difficult for us dogs. Just because he is of higher blood, doesn't mean he will break our rules." Arene nodded, standing up, Shino following the motion with a still struggling Miso in his grip.

"Of course, do you wish for me to bring him here now?"

"It would be very much appreciated."

"Then I will return with him in tow…and leave Miso at home…I think she had enough excitement for one day." On that note, Tsume and Kuromaru led the kids to the door, bid them goodbye, and left. Shino turned to his friend.

"May I join you to your house? I wish to meet this wolf…whose name is…?"

"Haru."

"And you've known him for how long?"

"I was five."

"So you are close with him, I'm guessing?"

"Correct."

"Even more interesting to meet him." Arene raised her brow and glanced at Shino.

"How is it interesting to meet someone I know?"

"Because no one knows much of your history…only Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama, and Jiraiya-sama know about you."

"So? What's so great about the list?"

"Nothing. I just wish to be added to that list." Arene smiled.

"Why do you wish to be a part of my life, Shino-kun?" The Aburame smiled, walking closer to the grinning girl, both ignoring the kitten who was determined to bite the boy's hand.

"Remember…I'm a hopeless romantic."

At the Uchiha Complex

"HARU! HEADS UP!" The wolf jumped off the bed, snarling, only to receive a face full of fur. Haru shook his head, and Miso slipped off, landing on the ground in a 'plop'.

_What was the purpose of that, Arene?_

"To warn you that you were going to get attacked by a hyper kitten." The large dog stretched and noticed Shino, who stood beside Arene.

_Who is the male?_ Arene blinked.

"Oh…Haru, this is Shino…Shino, Haru." The Aburame stuck out his hand, palm held up.

"Its…interesting…I guess…to meet you." The wolf sniffed his hand, before placing his paw in the middle of Shino's hand, in motion to shake. After the exchange was made, Haru sniffed Arene.

_Why do you smell like him? Your scent is mixed in with his…what were you doing? Sharing bacteria?_ Arene blushed at the comment.

"No Haru…now the we have to go to the Inuzuka complex, you have to agree with the procedures that the clan makes and they have to deem you 'worthy' of Konaha."

_Understood…is your mate coming too?_

"Shino is not my mate!" The said boy gave Arene a weird look, amused at the aggravated look on her face.

"…Mate?"

_Oh…don't tell me you have a clueless mate who doesn't know what his actions are called._

"Shut up Haru! We are not mates!"

"Does he think we are?"

"Yes!"

"…And the issue of that is…?" Arene stared at her friend.

"The obvious is the issue." Shino nodded.

"Making sure we had the same idea of 'mate' in mind."

"There aren't that many definitions."

"True…shall we head out now?"

"Yeah…come on Haru."

_You two will be able to control your hormones on the way over there, won't you? I'd actually prefer you to control them all the time…I don't you turning into my sister…and all those pups._ Arene blinked, before blushing. Shino noticed the trait that is usually associated with his female teammate and questioned the girl on what the wolf said. When Arene repeated Haru and explained Ayame's current situation, the Aburame followed Arene's example and had a rapid blush appear on his face.

_You two are going to be fun to tease._

Inuzuka Complex

Before the group had a chance to knock on the door, Tsume opened it, with Kuromaru already sniffing Haru.

"He's a high class wolf…most likely from a forest clan…ten years…has the scent that matches with that kitten…" Haru shifted.

_I claim her as mine._ Kuromaru stared at the wolf.

"You claim a kitten as a pup?"

_Is there a problem with that?_

"None…it's just interesting."

_Understandable…and these kids/mates say that you request my word on something? I will not do anything to hurt the village as long as Arene wishes for me to…of course, if Konaha does something to hurt her, I will attack without restraint._

"That's fine…but why did you say kids/mates? I thought they were just friends."

_Check their scents._ The dog did so at once, grinning after his actions.

"Well Shino…you picked a good mate…she's very bright." The two kids blushed as Tsume raised her brow.

"Mates? These two? No way…Hana!" The girl came from around the corner.

"Yeah?"

"Kuromaru said that these two were mates…what do you think?" Hana blinked, before smiling.

"I think its accurate…Shino's a hopeless romantic." Tsume was surprised.

"A _hopeless_ romantic? Shino? Are you sure we're talking about the same person here? I'm referring to the Aburame that's Kiba's teammate. Who are you talking about?"

"The same person." The mother began to laugh.

"Well…let me take my leave then and head towards the Aburame complex and talk to the head of the clan about this new development." Shino twitched.

"Please do not go to my father about the teasing of canines. It will be an unnecessary talk to go through." Tsume smiled.

"Your father's talks can't be that bad, Shino."

"Kiba does not wish to go to my house anymore from what my father talked to him about."

"I'll remember that next time I'm mad at him." Arene sighed.

"Well…if this is it, then me and Haru shall take our leave now. We need to go to Tsunade and inform her of your permission to continue our training." Tsume nodded.

"Understandable." Shino opened his mouth to say he was going too, but the older woman beat him to it. "Shino, you're staying with us. I need to talk to you before we go to your father." Arene began to laugh at her friends paling face.

"Tsume-sama…I think its not really ness-"

"Arene, after I talk to them, we're going to Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade-sama."

"No!" Haru made a coughing noise, very similar to a laugh.

_Heh…and these are the friends…I can't wait to see the family of his and your sensei._

"Shut up Haru…Miso is sleeping with you tomorrow."

Why?

"Because you started it."

_So I'm not supposed to notice if your scent has been tampered with? I thought that's why I'm so important._

"Not when you do this."

_But I'm supposed to tease you._

"Not at the expense of others."

_Others like your mate._

"…"

Right?

"You are in charge of Miso for a week."

_No!_

"Suffer like we are, Haru…suffer."

At the Hokage Office

"AUNTIE! HARU'S BEING MEAN TO MEEE!!" The older blonde woman looked up from her paperwork to the watery eyes of her 'niece'.

"When did you get in here?"

"Half a second ago…why?"

"I didn't hear you."

"You didn't hear me make a hole in the ceiling? Good…my genjutsu is getting better."

"You practiced your genjutsu on me…and used making a hole in the ceiling as a training exercise?"

"Yep. Wasn't that a good way to test it out?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…I'm guessing that's a no, and now you're about to kill me?"

"You are a smart girl."

"I know."

"There is about to be one less prodigy in the world…and one less demon!"

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE SNAKE!"

"HHHHEEEELLLLPPPP!! SHIZUNE!!" The assistant came into the room, to see a furious Hokage strangling a young kunoichi.

"Lady Tsunade! Drop her now!" The Godaime ignored her aide and continued choking the girl, shaking her with the end of every sentence.

"You. Don't. Need. To. Practice. Anything. You. Are. Far. Ahead. For. You're. Age. So. Stop. Making. My. Life. Miserable. GOT IT?" Arene didn't (or couldn't) say anything, and made a hand sign, disappearing in a puff of smoke, leaving Tsunade to crush a log in her grip. The woman spun around. "Dang substitution jutsu! Where is she?" Shizune shrugged, picking up Tonton.

"I don't know my lady…maybe outside? Why?" Tsunade ran out of the room.

"I'm going to skin her alive!" Shizune sighed, petting the pig.

"What am I going to do with her?"

"Get rid of all sake…that should get her." Shizune blinked.

"Tonton? You talk?" The pig walked into the room, startling the woman. "Tonton?"

"Oink."

"If that's Tonton…who's this?" The pig in her arms grinned and in a puff of smoke, revealed it to be Arene.

"Can you let go now? Your hands are cold."

"AHH!" Arene did a flip and landed in the Hokage chair.

"Shh, Shizune! I don't want to get killed right now! I have a question for you, can you try to answer it?" The brunette woman caught her breath and sighed.

"I can try…but please don't do that again."

"Alright. Do you have any information around the area of the land of Mist? Any recent missions of the sort?"

"Um…let me see…" The woman began sorting through the papers.

"There have been a few disappearances, kidnappings, murders, thefts…things of that sorts…why?" Arene nodded.

"I was narrowing down a location. Thank you Shizune."

"I don't see how that helps…Oh! Arene…here are your papers…you need to start getting ready for the Jonnin exams soon…have you been training?" Arene glanced at the forms.

"I have. Eh…I'm turning into Kashi…already about to become a Jonnin…if I keep this up I'll be in ANBU before he did. Maybe I should quit and become a civilian…a housewife…there are enough dangers there…maybe I'll apply."

"Arene!"

"I'm only kidding Shizune…I'm not meant to be a mother…or even a wife for that matter. Don't have an attack on me."

"Making sure…I never know what to expect from you."

"The unexpected…that's what to expect from me…I'll take my leave now…maybe save Shino from his father…bye Shizune. Say hi to Genma for me." The girl made a hand sign and disappeared in a hiss, leaving a bewildered Shizune.

"That girl knows how to keep one on their toes…oh dear…LADY TSUNADE! DON'T ATTACK THEM! SHE WAS IN THE ROOM THE WHOLE TIME!"

CRASH

"WHAT? WHERE IS SHE?"

"She already left! M'lady! Don't break your desk!"

"SHE GOT AWAY AGAIN! WHERE DID SHE GO?"

"Somewhere else…she didn't say."

"I'M GOING TO GET THAT LITTLE SNAKE!"


	8. Preparing For The Jonnin Exams

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, or the Jonnin exams (if there is one) I just own Arene, Haru, Miso, and any other character that is mine! (That narrows it down! XD)

* * *

**Thunk.** Haru lazily opened his right eye and glanced at the still quivering kunai half inches away from his nose.

_That was a bit close, wasn't it? Your aim is starting to wear off…why don't you take a break._ The wolf then glanced at Arene, who was breathing heavily, bang partly covering her face.

"Not until I hit every single one of them at once."

_There are over a hundred trees in this forest…how do you expect to hit them all? You don't have the Byakugan._

"That's why I'm practicing."

…_You had a traumatic experience with a tree when you were younger didn't you?_

"What? You…never mind…look, if you're tired, go home, and if you're hungry, go catch a bird. Until I get this, I'm staying." Haru yawned, shaking his head.

_I'm not going to leave you alone, I can sleep here, I'm used to it. Just be careful to aim…I don't need to be missing a patch of hair…or an ear…or-_

"I get it Haru."

_Making sure._ Arene sighed and summoned all of her kunai towards her. Taking a deep breath, she jumped up and began to spiral and turn in the air, before throwing the knives. **(1)**

5 hours later

**Thunk.** Haru sighed.

_Does that mean you're done now?_ The wolf glanced around. The trees surrounding him had a kunai sticking out of the middle of its trunk. _You hit every tree in a half mile. You haven't had a break since you started at three this morning, and its noon now. Lets go home and eat. You mustn't have any chakra now. _Arene smiled a tired smile.

"I haven't had chakra since seven." One that note, the girl fell on her face, knocked out. Haru blinked, before shaking his head.

_You are something else Aerie…truly something else._ After observing Arene for a second, Haru got up and managed to get her on his back and made his way through town for their house. About halfway in town, Haru sensed a familiar chakra and sighed. _Today is just getting crazier and crazier._

"Haru?" The wolf turned. "Is Arene on your back because she is hurt?"

Shake.

"She didn't? Then why is she unconscious?" Haru stared at the boy; how does he make a noise for training?? Shino saw the puzzled look on the dog's face and went down a list.

"Mission."

Shake.

"Tsunade-sama."

Shake.

"Kakashi, Sakura, or Naruto."

Shake.

"Miso."

Shake.

"Training."

Nod.

"She passed out of chakra exhaustion?"

Nod.

"Oh…do you want me to carry her for you? You look like you need a break." The wolf thought about it before wagging his tail. Shino took that as a green light and picked the girl up and began walking with Haru towards the Uchiha complex. The two stayed like this for about five minutes until Shino stiffened and stopped, causing Haru to do the same and look questionably at the boy.

"Haru…remember the Inuzuka clan?"

Nod.

"You're about to meet one of the younger of the clan…and my squad mate." Haru studied the Aburame for a moment, piecing together the aggravated tone in the boy's voice when he said the comment, his stiffer form, and the fact that the head of the clan was a bit straight forward, and got the result that he's going to have a strong headache when they finally get home.

"Shino! Hey Shino! What's up man?" Kiba appeared from behind his scowling friend, with a barking Akamaru on his head.

"Kiba…" The Inuzuka boy was about to begin talking to his friend when he noticed Arene.

"Whoa…Shino, why are you carrying Arene? Does she need to go to the hospital?" Haru, head already pounding, began to growl.

_She needs to go to bed, and you two idiots are in the way…now leave us alone._ Kiba and Akamaru started, turning quickly around, kunai in the boy's hand and the puppy snarling.

"Shino! Get behind me; it's a wolf! Take Arene to the hospital, we'll hold him off until you come with help!" Shino stared at his friend.

"…Kiba…he's not a threat, this is Haru, Arene's companion. Hasn't your mother or sister talked to you about him?" Kiba blinked, loosened but didn't release his weapon.

"They're both on a mission. So you know him?"

_That would be the obvious. Now would you please stop delaying our return to the house now? Arene needs to rest and I need to eat. And get your pup…he's getting annoying with his snarling._ Kiba frowned, putting his kunai up.

"Okay…I'll believe you since Shino vouched for you. But you need to do something with your attitude." Haru bristled.

_Excuse me? Look you insolent pup, you need to watch your tone, and the only thing that's keeping me from killing you is that I don't want to disappoint Arene and cause her to break her promise with Tsunade. If it weren't for that, you and your mutt would be dead._ Kiba bristled at the comment.

"Don't call Akamaru a mutt!" The boy swung at the wolf, who easily dodged the blow and clamped hard on Kiba's hand, easily crushing it. Akamaru jumped off of his owner's head and bit the wolf's ear, before getting flung off and snapped at.

"Haru! Stop it now!" The fighters looked up to see a ticked off Arene, who was out of Shino's arms, and leaning on him for support. "I can't believe you were fighting those two Haru! You know that you're too strong for them, did you want to get them killed?" Kiba scowled, holding his broken hand.

"We can handle him Arene, you stay out of it." The girl flashed an angry look at the boy, silencing him immediately.

"You can handle him yourself?" She glanced at his hand. "It looks like you're doing a fine job of that…you want Akamaru to end up like your hand? You need to be more considerate of what you make him go through, Kiba…you put him in too many life-threatening situations. If the clan knew you would do this to him, they wouldn't have ever given you Akamaru! I know they wouldn't have! Do you want him to be taken away? Or die?" The Inuzuka blinked, before looking back and forth from his hand to Akamaru.

"…No…I don't."

"Then stop being foolish and start thinking ahead. I swear…you and Naruto are either going to be powerful and strong ninja, or dead fools…and it really looks like its going to be the second one. Now come here." The boy came over to her and she performed some hand signs, and a blue flame surrounded her hand, which she put over Kiba's, which caused the flame to turn green. While Arene was healing his hand, Kiba turned to Haru.

"Look…I'm sorry. I was out of line, I had no right to just attack you like that." Arene glanced at Haru with a 'you better accept that because that's the best you're going to get' look, causing Haru to sigh.

_I accept and also apologize. I had no right to scold you like that; I was just worried about Arene's well being. I'm pretty sure that your partner does the same with you._ Kiba smiled and looked at Akamaru, who barked happily.

"You bet he does, and I do the same for him!" Arene smiled at the two's antics and released her jutsu.

"There you go Kiba. It shouldn't mess with your training at all…if it feels weird, go to Shizune or Sakura. So make sure you practice with it before going on any mission, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Arene!"

"Arene…" The girl looked up at Shino.

"Yeah?"

"What were you doing that made you train so hard that you passed out?"

"I'm preparing for the exams."

"I though you were already a Chunnin."

"I am." Kiba frowned.

"Then what exams are you talking about?"

"The Jonnin exams."

"…"

"…"

"…"

…_I'm guessing at their shocked expressions that you are being ahead again and are taking this earlier than they would…correct?_

"You guess correctly…as usual."

_I know you too well._


	9. Bye Naruto

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, or the Jonnin exams (if there is one) I just own Arene, Haru, and Miso! BTW, B2I means back to Ichiraku

This chapter is dedicated to the late Michael Jackson; long live the King Of Pop! 1958-2009

* * *

"Ready?"

_I'm always ready to make you look like an idiot._ Arene scowled.

"Very funny Haru. I'll be sure to remember that."

_How can you forget what I say?_

"By not listening to you in the first place, duh."

…

"Did I hurt your feelings again?"

…

"Wimp."

_Shut up._

"Never!"

…_Never?_

"What? You had your random little episode…I'm just quoting from you earlier."

…_I was hyper from all the sleep that I had."_

"So you went through a 'wolf power' moment?"

…_What's wrong with wolf power?_

"…"

_Well?_

"Nothing Haru…nothing."

_Then can we get back to embarrassing you?_

"Sure…" The kunoichi got into her stance. "Ready?"

I'm always ready to-

"We are _not_ starting this again." Haru bared his teeth and snarled.

_I dislike it when you cut me off._

"And what are you going to do about it, mutt?" The wolf's eyes narrowed at the comment.

Excuse me?

"You heard me mutt."

_Demon._

"Fleabag."

_Snake._

"Pup."

_Onee-chan._ Arene twitched, before advancing towards her opponent.

"Don't call me that!" Haru dodged the punch and jumped back, tail swishing dangerously.

What? Aerie-chan doesn't like being called little sister?

"Shut up!" The girl pulled her kunai from her pouch and threw them at the wolf, who avoided them, picked one up with his teeth, before attacking Arene, who used another kunai to block. When the two collided, a loud clash of metal filled the air, as they struggled to overpower each other, limbs shaking. Haru snarled.

It looks like we're evenly matched…you know what that means? Arene grinned.

"Time to use jutsu."

_I'm way ahead of you._ The girl scowled as she felt Haru's chakra strength rise. _Moon style: Waning Strength!_

"…" Within a few seconds, Haru absorbed Arene's chakra and forced her to the ground.

_I so won that._ Arene smirked.

"Are you sure about that?" With that note, Arene's shadow clone disappeared, leaving Haru alone on the ground.

_When did you use that technique? That one is new._ Arene's voice traveled to his ear.

"I picked it up from a friend…like this one." Immediately, Haru began to whine, as a high-pitched whistle began to blow.

_Arene…what is this? That's enough!_ A chuckle was the reply.

"No it's not…I know I might be beat in one-on-one combat against you, but it's child's play when we fight from a distance." Haru staggered.

Isn't this Sakkon's technique?

"Yes…you remember?"

_How could I not? That brat nearly broke my eardrums._

"Like now? Re!" The whistle rose up an interval and brought Haru to the ground. "Do you give up?"

…_Yes…now stop that noise!_

"Release!" As the jutsu stopped, Arene observed the shaking pile of fur in front of her. "That was rather quick, now, wasn't it?"

…

"I'm sorry Haru…I'll take it slow next time." The wolf glanced at the girl, from the floor.

…_My bones ache and I think something burst in my ear._ Arene frowned.

"Okay, I'll transport you in the house and I'll find Hana and she'll look over you, does that work?"

_Fine._

"We have a lot of work to do, huh?"

_Yes._

The Uchiha Complex

Arene staggered through the door entrance, carrying the large wolf in her arms.

"Kami Haru! You're heavy!"

_Two hundred and fifty pounds of muscle._

"It feels like five hundred." Haru snorted.

_Nah…I'm not that big…maybe when you're sixteen._

"I'm not carrying you then."

_You won't have to; I'll be carrying you instead._

"Are you saying that the roles will be switched?"

_Yup._ Arene rolled her eyes.

"Sure…"

C'mon, you could use a little muscle, so you'll look less like a weak girl and more like a guy.

"I can't look like a strong girl?"

There's no such thing.

"…" With that, Arene dropped the wolf onto his back, and walked to the kitchen.

_Ow! Arene! What was that for?_ The girl popped her head from around the corner.

"Sorry Haru, my weak girly arms couldn't hold you any longer; I'm not as strong as you are." Sarcasm was dripping from her words. The wolf's ears flattened on his head, before whining.

_You know what I meant…you take things too seriously._

"You need to stop being so sexist…girls can be strong too, look at Auntie…with one flick of her finger she can crush every single bone in your body."

She is a Sannin; you are just a Chunnin.

"She was just as strong when she was a Jonnin; which is what I'm about to be." Arene pointed to the bed, where Miso was sleeping. "Now go lay down while I get Hana."

…_Fine…_

Later on after Hana checks over Haru

"Thanks again Hana! See you next time I do!" Arene yelled at the retreating figure, who eventually disappeared from her sight. The girl turned around and grinned at the wolf. "So it wasn't as bad as what we thought it was, just one burst eardrum and a bleeding ear."

That's still pretty bad.

"But it could've been worse, so shut up, just be happy Hana healed all of it."

You could've done that yourself.

"Well I'm not sure how your body is supposed to function, so its better for someone of the Inuzuka clan to handle it; I'll start taking some instruction from Hana or Tsume, so I can start healing you myself, but until then, you're the Inuzuka's guinea pigs."

_Nice choice of words._ Arene rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I heard that Naruto is leaving with Jiraiya for training, he's not gonna be back for a long time; do you want to go hang out with him until he leaves?"

_As long as we don't bring Miso, we don't need another ramen eating contest._ The girl winced at the memory; Ichiraku closed for two days to restock on their inventory, the blond and the kitten ate everything and were devastated that they couldn't eat ramen for those two very long days.

"Yeah, c'mon, we can stop by the hospital and get Sakura to come too."

Then lets go.

Later at Ichiraku Ramen

Arene, Haru, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Neji, and Lee were all sitting down, eating and talking to each other about Naruto leaving to train with the famous Jiraiya of the Sannin. The blond wasn't hiding his excitement.

"This is great! After I'm done training with Pervy-Sage, no one can stop me from getting Sasuke back! Believe it!" Everyone was thinking of their friend's transformation from unacknowledged to one of the most influential ninja in Konaha.

(Lee view)

Naruto has been graced with the power of youth most wonderfully! At first he was like to me, no respect as a powerful shinobi and a laughing matter among all; he has proved himself well since the Chunnin Exams by defeating my youthful rival Neji, friend Kiba, and strong Gaara. He demonstrated more of his strength when Sasuke left and he went to retrieve him. Though he did not succeed, Naruto does not stop believing himself and vows to beautiful Sakura that he will bring his friend back from the clutches of evil and most unyouthful Orochimaru.

(Arene FB)

"HEY, Kakashi-sensei! Why doesn't she say anything? What's her name? Irene?"

"Kakashi-sensei, is she that good?" Naruto asked. "She doesn't look all that."

"HEY…Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"How come Arene gets to call you Kakashi, but we have to call you Kakashi-sensei? Why does she get to be special?"

"Arene…Arene, can you hear me? If you can, do-you-want-to-go-to-Ichiraku-Ramen-once-we-get-back? Hello…"

"Arene!" Naruto smiled and pointed to the sleeping Uchiha. "I think he's gonna be okay! Where were you?"

"I learned a new technique!"

"Arene! He's gone! Teme left! Sasuke left the village!"

"I can handle him, Arene, let us fight so he ca-"

"No. We're settling this once and for all!"

"RASENGAN!"

"Pervy Sage is going to continue my training!"

(Hinata FB)

Naruto at Ichiraku.

Naruto training.

Naruto talking to Sakura.

Naruto arguing with Sasuke about who's the strongest.

Naruto at Ichiraku.

Naruto fighting with Sasuke.

Naruto getting beat up by Sakura.

Naruto laughing with Konohamaru.

Naruto at Ichiraku.

Naruto talking with Arene.

Naruto getting bitten by Miso.

Naruto getting knocked over by Haru.

Naruto at Ichiraku.

Naruto fighting Neji.

Talking to Naruto.

Fainting when Naruto got too close.

Naruto at Ichiraku.

Naruto training.

Attempting to train with Naruto.

Naruto standing on the ceiling, in the hospital, really close to my face, making me faint.

Being with Naruto at Ichiraku.

(Sakura FB)

"Are you gonna finish your ramen? You know, its not good to waste ramen."

"Believe it!"

"I'm gonna be Hokage!"

"You better respect me!"

"Hey Sakura, you wanna go on a date?"

"Believe it!"

"SAKURA!"

"I'm hungry."

"Man, I wanna have a cool mission."

"Believe it!"

"YOU'RE LATE KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"You wanna go to Ichiraku?"

"I'm stronger than you think!"

"Believe it!"

"Why do you like Sasuke, Sakura? You can do better than him…I mean, look at me!"

"Hey Sakura!"

"I promise that I'm gonna bring Sasuke back."

"Believe it!"

"It was nothing!"

"It's my ninja way!"

"That was too easy."

"Believe it!"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna be the next Hokage! You better believe it!"

B2I

Kiba grinned.

"So Naruto, do you know when you'll be back?" The blond shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really, as long as it takes for Pervy-Sage to tech me everything that he knows…so maybe in a few years." Hinata's heart dropped.

"S-so you're going to be g-gone for a few y-years? W-won't you miss your h-home?" Naruto smiled at the girl, causing her to slightly blush.

"Yeah, I'm really going to miss Konaha and everyone here. But…" He stood up and put his arm around the girl's neck, while turning to everyone else. "You better believe that'll I be back as soon as I can! So don't forget about me!" Before he could continue his speech, however, Hinata passed out in his arms and fell backwards, causing Naruto to pause to catch the beet-red Hyuga. "Hinata! Are you okay? Do you have another fever? You're red again!" The girls laughed while Naruto, Kiba, and Lee surrounded the unconscious girl, shouting for a wet towel and who should go get Tsunade. Sakura eventually pushed the guys away from the kunoichi, saying that she just needed some air and space. A few minutes later, the Hyuga girl opened her eyes, blushing as all of the guys (minus Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino) were standing over her.

"**Hey Hinata! You're okay! Are you feeling better? You're not dizzy, are you?"**

"N-no…I'm fine…" Naruto squatted in front of the girl; their noses inches from touching.

"Are you sure? I can carry you and take you home if you want me to." The girls in the back winced.

(Girls view)

Oh…he shouldn't have said/did that…we just lost her…oh…

(Norm view)

Hinata turned redder than ever, making Neji think that several blood vessels burst in her face. Seconds later, she fainted again.

"**HINATA!"** This time, the girls joined in the screaming, worried that this time the girl had a Naruto overload. A few minutes later, Naruto had the girl in his arms and they all began their way to the Hyuga house.

About five minutes later

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Another five minutes later

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Arene were calming down a hyperventilating Hinata, while the boys watched Neji unseal Naruto's chakra points that were closed by a freaked out Hinata.

(Flashback to ten minutes ago)

Naruto was still carrying Hinata to the Hyuga estate, when the girl woke up.

"Hey Hinata! Are you feeling better? Don't worry about anything! I paid for your ramen, and now I'm taking you home, so just go back to sleep." Hinata blinked at the boy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" She flipped out of his arm, performing 64 palms on him, cutting off all chakra points. Naruto passed out immediately; Neji jumped in front of Hinata and began blocking her attack, without attacking her himself; Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and Haru stood between the Hyugas and Naruto; while Sakura and Arene did a check up on the unconscious boy, making sure that he didn't have any broken bones or torn muscles.

(Back to current time)

The girls finally calmed Hinata down enough to go apologize to Naruto, who waved off the apology.

"It's fine Hinata, I scared you, its okay, you had a real quick reaction; you must be training really hard, huh?" The Hyuga girl blushed slightly and nodded.

"I-I've been practicing a-a little more than I-I usually do." Naruto grinned.

"That's great! You're gonna be a great shinobi, Hinata!"

"T-thank you Naruto."

Later at the gate to the entrance of Konaha

Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Arene, Haru, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Gai, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Iruka, and Konohamaru stood at the gate, saying their last goodbyes to Jiraiya and Naruto.

"**Be careful Naruto! Come back soon! We'll be waiting!"**

"Take care of him, Jiraiya. Don't corrupt him." Iruka, Konohamaru, and Naruto had a private talk; Hinata attempted to say goodbye to the blond, but chickened out; Ino, Sakura, and Tenten gave the boy a kiss on the cheek (while trying to get Hinata to do the same, it was a failed attempt); the boys gave Naruto some new kunai and shurikan; Tsunade gave him a kiss on the forehead, along with a flick; Shizune patted his head; Arene and Haru gave him boxes and boxes of instant ramen.

"I figure that this is a day's worth, right?"

"Yeah! Thanks Arene!" The girl smiled, before pulling out a scroll.

"I also want you to have this." The Uzumaki boy took it, examining the paper.

"What's this?"

"It's another technique; it belonged to the Fourth Hokage; I figure it might be of use to you; study it on your own time." He looked at her with a question in his eye. Arene winked.

"Don't ask; you don't wanna know. Just don't let Jiraiya find out about it; he would take it from you in a heartbeat. So our secret, kay?"

"Okay, thanks again, Arene!" She smiled.

"You wanna know how you can thank me, Naruto?"

"How?"

Two minutes later ^^

As Jiraiya and Naruto were about to leave, the blond ran up to Hinata, grinning largely.

"Bye Hinata! Thanks for everything!" He then kissed her on the cheek, before running after Jiraiya. The girls giggled at the Hyuga girl's facial expression, while waving goodbye.

"Oh dear, Hinata's gonna faint again."

"You have the pillow, Ino-pig?"

"Why doesn't she use your forehead instead, Sakura?"

"Haru, stand behind her."

Fine…but you owe me. A minute later, Hinata passed out; and Jiraiya and Naruto disappeared from the sight of the shinobi of Konaha.

* * *

Thus ends the beginning of Naruto; next chapter will either be in Shippuden or a filler; idk yet. Hope you enjoyed the madness of Hinata-chan! Lol, that was fun to type. BELIEVE IT AND REVIEW IT!


	10. Filler

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, or Shippudden, or anything like that. I just own Arene, Haru, and Miso!

* * *

About a year and a half later

Tsunade looked up from her folder and looked at the shinobi in front of her.

"This is an A-ranked mission. Failure is not an option. You must locate a missing-nin and extract information from him about a possible attempt against Suna. You're doing this solo, so you can use whatever approach, as long as it is effective to get the information. Any questions?"

"No." The Hokage nodded.

"Then you are dismissed, leave immediately; try to have it finished within a month."

"Yes ma'am." With that, the ANBU disappeared with a transportation jutsu. Tsunade sighed, before looking out the window.

'_How much more longer Jiraiya?'_

In the hospital

Sakura, on break, leaned against the doorframe, enjoying the peace and quiet before another emergency could occur.

"Hey forehead." Emerald eyes opened to find sky blue ones.

"Hey pig, what do you need?" The Yamanaka girl sat on the windowsill next to the Haruno.

"Just wondering if you heard from Naruto yet. It's almost been two years."

"Oh…no, I haven't." Ino sighed.

"Hopefully that'll change soon, it's been quiet without him." Sakura looked down at the ground.

"Yeah…it has been…"

"Mmn…" The girls shared a silent moment as they thought about how the village changed without the hyperactive blond boy. Sakura glanced at her best friend, with a sly look on her face.

"Why the sudden question? Missing him? Aw, Ino-pig, you like Naruto? Hinata's not gonna like that." The blonde girl scowled.

"Very funny, forehead; but yes, I do miss him, everybody does. I think even Shikamaru and Neji do, and you know how much _they_ pay attention and show their emotions; I think the only one that probably hasn't been affected is Shino…but who knows what he's thinking?" Sakura had a small smile on her face.

"Maybe Arene does…they've gotten closer." The other girl rolled her eyes.

"Oh…yeah, the only person who could tell us what the anti-social guy thinks about is starting to become anti-social herself…seriously, when was the last time that Arene came over for a sleep over?" Sakura sighed, pushing herself off the doorframe.

"You're not being fair, and you know that, Ino. You know that Tsunade-sama has been putting Arene and Haru on a lot of missions lately…I feel like something's up…don't you?"

"Yeah…I've been feeling on the edge for a while now…so has Shikamaru, he thinks that something is happening to Suna."

"Suna?" Sakura raised her brow at the thought. "Why Suna?"

"He said that Temari has been a little more 'troublesome' than usual…which means something's up."

"Oh…hmm…" Ino turned to the pinkette.

"What's wrong?" The girl shook her head.

"Not sure…it's just that…Suna fits."

"What?"

"Me being nervous…I think of Suna and it fits my worrying…I don't know how to explain it…" Ino smiled.

"I know what you mean…I feel it too…it's kinda weird."

"Yeah…" Before the girls could continue their conversation, Shizune came into the room.

"Sakura, Ino, can you help me with this? Kiba just came back from a mission, and he wasn't paying attention and was poisoned by an enemy shinobi. I need you to help me clean out his system and to check over Akamaru to make sure he didn't inhale any of it."

"Yes Shizune."

"Okay." As Ino left with Shizune, Sakura took one last glance through the window and sighed.

'_Come back soon Naruto…'_

At the Uchiha complex

The building was quiet, aside from the mewing of Miso's kittens, who were calling their mom to come feed them. The now grown feline, looked up from her water, to look at the door, where she knew no one would come to until tomorrow to drop off her food and check over the kittens. After stretching, the cat stood and padded her way over towards the six kittens. Once the kittens settled down next to her and started feeding, Miso looked over the empty room one last time before falling asleep.

* * *

Well…I thought I'd give you a taste of what to expect when Naruto comes back. Obviously Sakura and Ino are still gossips and Tsunade is still being a good Hokage, but hopefully you saw the differences, like the girls change in responsibility, Arene's change in attitude towards everyone (including Tsunade), and Miso. Go Miso! She's a good mama, isn't she? I figured everyone would want to smile at something that had a cute factor to it…and what cuter than kittens? NOTHING! NADA! And, yes, it is Shino who goes to the house and feeds Miso and checks on the kittens while Arene and Haru are away on a mission.


	11. Welcome back!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, or Shippudden, or anything like that. I just own Arene, Haru, and Miso!

* * *

Two ninja were walking towards the gates of Konaha. One of the shinobi was walking along as if he had all the time in the world, while the other was hopping along beside him like a dog on a short leash, trying to go for a run.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, _c'mon, c'mon,_ _c'mon, C'MON!_"

"SHUT UP!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"……"

"…"

"………"

"…"

"…………"

"…"

"……………"

"…"

"………………"

"…"

"…………………"

"…"

"……………………"

"…"

"………………………"

"…"

"…………………………"

"JUST GO AHEAD!" Before the words left the elder's mouth, the youth was already gone, with just a dust trail leading in the direction of the village. By the time the man arrived in the town, he could hear his student's yell from the top of a pole.

"YEAH! NARUTO UZUMAKI IS BACK!" Jiraiya smiled at the boy's antics.

"Come down boy, we need to tell Tsunade that we're back." The blond jumped down from the height and landed softly.

"Ok."

"Naruto?" The boy paused, before turning around. There was an older, more mature pinkette.

"Sakura?"

"Naruto!" Sakura ran and gave him a big hug. "You're finally back! It's about time! You really changed! You used to be shorter than me."

"Yeah! You haven't changed at all!"

"…"

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"…I guess you haven't changed _that_ much Naruto."

"I agree Sakura, he changed…somewhat." The two and the Sannin turned to find the other Sannin, who was smiling softly. "It's good to see you Naruto."

"Hey Grandma!" The blonde scowled.

"For someone who wants to be Hokage, you're really pushing it." The blond boy laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Heh…sorry…it's great to be back."

"Hn." Konohamaru appeared and performed his sexy jutsu, only to be turned down by Naruto, who said the jutsu was nothing compared to his new jutsu. Before he could perform it, Sakura punched him into a crater, much to Jiraiya's surprise and fear. Tsunade smiled at the group. "Let's come to my office, I have something for you to see."

In the Hokage office

Tsunade was talking to Sakura and Naruto about their new abilities, when she said that they needed to be tested, Kakashi appeared, declaring that he will be the one who will evaluate them. The old team then went to their old training ground. Kakashi smiled at his students.

"I think the bell test will work, yes?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Ready?" Naruto nodded, before springing towards his teacher, withdrawing his kunai from his pouch. Kakashi dodged the attack, and quickly disarmed and immobilized the blond. "I didn't say start yet."

"…"

"…"

"Ready?" The two younger ninja got into their stances.

"**Yes."**

"Go!"

About three hours later

Naruto and Sakura finally managed to trick Kakashi in order to retrieve the bells. The gray haired man smiled.

"Quite impressive; I can proudly say that I have nothing else to teach you. You do not call me 'Kakashi-sensei' anymore, you are now my equal."

"Kakashi?"

"Yes Sakura?" The pinkette shook her head.

"Nothing…just trying it out…it doesn't feel right…" The former sensei chuckled.

"I understand…it seems the entire Rookie 9 is unable to call their teachers by their name without adding 'sensei' to it." The group laughed for a moment, before a messenger bird called, making Kakashi sigh. "I guess Tsunade wants us for something." The ninja disappeared in a transportation jutsu, leaving Sakura and Naruto to run to the Hokage office.

In Tsunade's office

The two arrived to find Tsunade, Shizune, Tonton, Kakashi, and an ANBU waiting for them. The pinkette was quick to apologize for their tardiness.

"We ran into Hinata and the others, so we had to stop to say hi…" She trailed off when she saw that no one seemed to be bothered by the delay. The Hokage smiled.

"It's okay Sakura…I just summoned you two to inform you that Arene and Haru have returned from their mission, and are probably unpacking at her house, if you want to go visit her." Sakura brightened up immediately.

"That's great! Thank you Tsunade-sama! We will at once!" With that, the girl grabbed the blond boy and ran out of the room to find their friend. The ANBU chuckled.

"They seem excited to see the girl." Tsunade smiled.

"Well, Arene has been on that mission for a year and a half, so it's been a while since Sakura seen her. And we all know how long it has been for Naruto."

"Hn." The blonde yawned, stretching her arms.

"Well…thank you for reporting the mission. It was a success…your team has earned a two month vacation from missions, and for another two months, the hardest mission you could receive would be a C-ranked." The ANBU bowed to its leader.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. Of course, if we are needed, we will gladly perform another year long mission within the next hour."

"I'm glad to hear that, but its not needed right now. Go rest. Dismissed."

At the Uchiha Complex

Sakura and Naruto ran to the large house, before knocking on the door.

"It's open!" A voice from inside called. The two ninja entered and followed a light that came from the kitchen. "Shino? Is that you?" Sakura shook her head.

"No Arene, it's Sakura and a friend."

"Oh…hey Sakura, are you hungry? I made a lot. Does your friend want something?"

"You know this friend."

"Do I?" By then, Sakura and Naruto arrived in the kitchen. Arene had her back to the two, while Haru looked intently at the visitors. The wolf stood and walked over to them, looking at Naruto squarely in the eye. Haru had grown to be four feet and six inches in height, and looked to be about three hundred pounds of pure, wolf-ish muscle. He sniffed the blond boy, before snorting and going back to his spot on the floor.

_It's the ramen eater._ Arene stiffened at the sentence, before turning around, gold eyes widening at the sight.

"Naruto! You're back! It's been forever!" The Uzumaki nodded.

"Yeah, it's been awhile…you've really changed Arene." The girl wore black pants/tights with a leg guard on the right, a black and gray top/dress (which is kinda similar to the one Sakura wore, but no design) with a long sleeved fishnet top underneath, a gray scarf/belt on her waist that flowed to the back of her knees, and kunai pouches on her hip and leg. Her face had become more angular, and her hair was now to the middle of her back, which was still in a high ponytail.

"So have you! You're taller now!"

_He smells like a toad._

"Shut up Haru…" The visitors exchanged looks, not knowing what the wolf said. "So how long have you been back Naruto?"

"Just for a few hours."

"Oh, really? That's good…have you seen everyone?"

"I've seen everyone except for Shino and Miso." Arene smiled.

"Well…I can't say where Shino is at the moment, but Miso is hanging out in living room, if you want to see her." The blond boy nodded, and walked out of the kitchen to find the cat; once in the room, Naruto found her lounging on a sofa.

"Hey Miso! Remember me?" The cat looked up from cleaning herself to respond.

"Meow!" She jumped from the couch, and began rubbing against his leg. Miso's actions caused six toddling kittens to run towards Naruto, all their eyes focused on the loose string that hung from his pant's leg.

"**MEOW!"** The Uzumaki boy was knocked over by the horde of kittens, while Arene and Sakura, who walked in, laughed at the sight of the great Naruto Uzumaki getting beat up by six hyper kittens.

"Ahhhh! Arene! Where did they come from? OUCH! GET THEM OFF ME!" The Sannin's sister was laughing at the situation, before sighing and called the kittens.

"Chicken, Beef, Shrimp, Veggie, Pork, and Soup, leave him alone!" The kittens immediately jumped off the orange ninja, once Arene and Miso gave them a stern glare; the girl then took a rubber ball out of one of her pockets and rolled it across of the floor, which caused the stampede to follow it. The girls laughed at Naruto again as they looked over all of his injuries. The boy had scratches all over his arms, legs, face, and neck, while his pants were torn in several places. "So Sakura, what are you two gonna do now?" The pinkette wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Well I'm gonna take Naruto to his house, and get ready for Ino's sleepover."

"Ino's having a sleepover?"

"Yeah, do you want to come too?" Arene gave the girl a wary look.

"I don't think Ino would like that."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"I don't think that she likes me…so it would probably be better for me to stay away…" Sakura looked shocked.

"What? What makes you say that?"

"She's been giving me the mean looks when I see her in town…I haven't figured out what I've done to get her upset."

"It's because you haven't been to any sleepovers in a while."

"Well every time there's a sleepover, I have a mission, and I can't say no to Tsunade."

"Oh, well if you told her that, Ino wouldn't be mad." Arene threw up her hands in an exasperated motion.

"I _can't_! Every time I get close to her, she goes away!" The pinkette blinked.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well…come tonight, so she can stop giving you those looks."

"Are you sure? She might not want me to come…"

"Arene!" The Haruno had a fierce look on her face. "You're coming. Get over it. Got it?" Arene blinked, before slowly nodding her head.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Then I'll see you at the flower shop at seven. Bring a blankie, pillow, a stuffed animal, chocolate, ice cream, and something to entertain us with; I already have a movie, so you can't pick that; Tenten has hair decorating stuff; Ino has make up; and Hinata has some outfits that she wants us to try on."

"Um…okay…"

"Yep…that's about it."

"Okay then; I guess I'll see you all tonight." Sakura beamed.

"Great! C'mon Naruto, I got to get you to your house so I can get ready." The Uzumaki nodded.

"Alright. It's been great to see you again Arene, tell Shino if you see him to stop by and say hey, if you can." The Sannin sister nodded.

"Of course, when I do I'll send him with Haru."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye Arene, see you in a little bit."

"Bye guys." The two shinobi left the house, and Haru yawned and stretched.

_So I get the house to myself tonight?_

"As to yourself as it can get with Miso and the kids."

_True…you know who they remind me of?_

"Who?"

_My sister's pups…they're just as active, and I think they mastered the shadow clone jutsu._

"You think all children have that jutsu."

_That's because they're everywhere!_

"They're kids, that's what they're supposed to do, I would be worried about conspiracy if they stayed in one spot for too long."

…_True…very very true…_

* * *

Well…it's been a while since I've updated, but I've been busy with schoolwork, so I tried to get as much done as possible, what do you think? I hope ya'll like it, I like the kittens attack on Naruto. I'm thinking about having a chapter in their point of view, with them hunting your favorite characters! Wouldn't that be a great filler or something!?!?!?!? I think so…well…I got to go, later!

Loves-emo-guys-with-hair :3


	12. Mission: Rescue Shinokun!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, or Shippudden, or anything like that. I just own my OCs…except Renae (Arene) doesn't do what I tell her to do…:(

Recap: Then I'll see you at the flower shop at seven. It's been great to see you again Arene, tell Shino if you see him to stop by and say hey, if you can. …when I do I'll send him with Haru.

* * *

Arene was walking throughout the house, checking stuff mentally off her list of things she needed.

"Pajamas…change of clothes…toothbrush…brushes…scroll, ink, and chains…ice cream…blanket…pillow…chocolate…hmn, stuffed animal?" The girl turned to yell towards the bedroom. "Do I have a stuffed animal?" Haru's head peered from around the room's doorframe.

_Look in the ramen bowl._ Arene sighed and went into the living room, where the kittens' bed (dubbed the "ramen bowl" by Haru) was located. Sure enough, a stuffed wolf plushie was placed in the center, covered in fur and various strings.

"Okay, stuffed animal…I think that's all I need." Haru walked into the living room and stretched out on the floor.

_Pack a few kunai._

"Why do I need kunai?"

_You and Tenten might have to settle an argument._

"We settle those by wrestling or hitting each other with bottles."

_I was referring to an argument with the two loudmouths._

"Oh."

…_You hit each other with bottles?_

"Soda bottles, yeah."

…_Why?_

"Why not?"

…_You're weird._

"Whatever you say, Haru…I'm about to head out; dinner is already out on the table, so eat when you're hungry." She looked up from Haru and called to the other residents of the house. "I'll see you all tomorrow afternoon! Don't break anything while I'm gone!" Miso and the kittens came from around the corner to say their goodbyes, before the feline put the litter to bed, Haru went to eat in the kitchen, and Arene left for the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

Hokage Office

Tsunade was filling out a few of the mission logs and statements from the Special Ops mission that had just returned when the door was slammed open.

"Lady Tsunade!" The hazel-eyed woman scowled at the papers that flew across the room from the door's wind gust.

"What is it?" Shizune and the head for the Aburame clan stood in front of the desk.

"Shino is missing."

"…WHAT?"

Outside of the flower shop

Arene stood in front of the door, staring at the wooden frame, doubting her ability to walk up to it and knock. This stare-off between the girl and the inanimate object continued for about ten minutes, with neither side showing a sign of weakness or the need to blink. This may have continued for hours except a certain Hyuga Heiress, who had watched the competition for five minutes, interrupted.

"A-Arene? What's wrong? Is there something on the door?" The brunette jumped, not hearing the younger girl arrive.

"Ah…no…nothing Hinata. I was just thinking…"

"O-oh. Okay." The bluenette looked away for a moment, before noticing Arene's bags on the ground; seeing the plushie and blanket, the girl visibly brightened.

"You're here for the sleepover?"

"Yep, Sakura invited me."

"That's great! It has been forever since you came for one!"

"Yeah…" Arene rubbed the back of her head, reminding the Hyuga girl of a certain blond boy. "You see…what happened was that Tsunade always sends me on a mission when you all have a sleepover, so I could never make it…sorry." Hinata smiled warmly at the girl.

"It's fine Arene. You don't have to apologize." The two girls grinned at each other, before Arene turned back to the door.

"…"

"…Arene?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you keep staring at the door?"

"…"

"Arene?"

"We're early."

"What?"

"It's six fifty. The sleepover starts at seven."

"Oh." The girls were silent as they waited for the ten minutes to go by. At six fifty-five, Tenten arrived and without asking, she joined the staring competition. Sakura and Ino opened the door five minutes later, to put a few plants outside that needed to be out at night, and blinked in surprise of the three girls that seemed to be staring at them.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" The three staring girls blinked and a large smile crawled onto their faces.

"**WE WON! IT BLINKED!"** Ino and Sakura looked questionably at the girls, before shrugging and going back into the house, motioning for the others to follow. The group scrambled inside and once all of the items were put into place Arene was put into almost immediate questioning.

"Why haven't you been to a sleepover?"

"Seriously! Last time you've been to one was like, the one after Sasuke left!"

"…" The Ino, Hinata, and Tenten winced, anxiously glancing at Sakura, who went to the corner, cloud floating over her head, storming fiercely. Arene gave the group a confused look and Tenten mouthed 'still can't say Sasuke around her yet'. The Sannin sister blinked, surprised by the statement, before rolling her eyes.

"Hey Sakura, you're not the only one who misses him. Ino had just as much of a crush on him as you and he was my teammate too…get a hold of yourself." Sakura was silent for a moment, before sitting up and joining the group, smiling at everyone.

"Yeah…you're right Arene, thanks." The girl returned the smile and before they all changed into their pajamas and prepared for their night.

Hokage Office

Tsunade slammed her fist against her desk, causing the wood to creak and a crack, about half an inch wide, appeared on the smooth surface.

"No one is available to find him! Gai, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Jiraiya are all gone on missions. Who can I send?" Shizune looked through the stacks of shinobi, eventually pushing six papers to the side.

"What about them?" Tsunade looked at the profiles.

"You know how dysfunctional this retrieval will be?" Shizune shrugged.

"But they would be efficient, yes?"

"…Yeah."

"So should I send for them m'lady?"

"…Yes, at once."

At the sleepover

"So? What do you think?" Ino struck a pose in her outfit that Hinata provided. The ice blue kimono clashed with the blood red lipstick that she applied, while causing her baby blue eyes to stand out even more; flicking her bang over one eye, the look was absolutely "Ino". Sakura, in her own soft pink kimono with intricate designs decorating the seams on the bottom, clapped.

"It's perfect Ino-pig. It's all you!" The said blonde rolled her eyes at the pinkette's comment.

"Well duh, forehead, anything I wear is 'me'. But how rocking am I? Thank you Hinata-chan!" The shy heiress smiled.

"You're welcome Ino, it does look quite nice on you." Tenten picked off imaginary lint of her own white kimono, with light yellow blossom patterns trailing from the waist down to the small slit near the calf of her leg.

"Yeah Ino, it does look pretty." The brunette then turned to the bathroom, where Arene was dressing. "Are you done yet? It shouldn't take that long to put it on." The girls chuckled at the reply.

"I can't figure out where my head goes!"

"**The smaller hole"**

"There's like four holes!"

"**The smallest one!"**

"I thought my arms go there!"

"**The one in the middle!"**

"Oh…" Shuffling was heard and eventually the door opened, causing Ino and Sakura to go starry-eyed.

"You look-"

"Absolutely-"

"**AMAZING!"** Arene sighed at the girl's antics. She wore a dark blue kimono, with red butterflies on random spots of the fabric. Her hair was in a half ponytail and spiraled down the front of her neck.

"Why butterflies, Hinata?" The girl smiled in a slightly devious manner.

"Well I was with Shino-kun when I picked it out. He was _very_ interested in the pattern."

"…What are you trying to say Hinata?"

"Do you and Shino go out?" Arene blinked at the once shy girl's direct and probing question.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because we're just friends."

"But you two are so close!"

"So are you and him."

"But we're teammates."

"So?"

"He has no choice but to be close to me."

"You're point?"

"He's close to you without being forced."

"And that means we should date?"

"Yes."

"Can you explain that logic please? I fail to see how that makes sense." Hinata sighed, before explaining in the simplest terms that she could.

"Shino-kun is very antisocial, yes?"

"I guess…"

"And he doesn't spend too much time with anyone unless it is a mission, training, or something that Kurenai-sensei insists on, right?"

"Yes."

"So if he actually does something social by his own choice, does that mean he's interested in it?"

"I suppose…"

"And he spends time with you, even if it's not training or mandatory, right?"

"Yes."

"Which means…?"

"That he uses me to get away from Kiba and extra training with his father."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" Hinata sighed.

"Never mind Arene." Ino shook her head in disbelief.

"I though you two really had something going on." Arene rolled her eyes, before going back to the bathroom to change back into her pajamas. Once they all were out of the formal wear, the girls all sat in a circle to decide what to do next. "Okay…I did everyone's makeup, Hinata had us dress up, Tenten brought some way-too-cool hair accessories…so we either watch Sakura's movie or…wait, what did you bring, Arene?" The raven-haired girl went through her bag and pulled out a bottle of ink, a scroll, a few paintbrushes, and various sized chains. Ripping the scroll into five rectangular sections, Arene set one paper in front of each girl, and then one in front of herself.

"I brought a little surprise, so can you all right your names on the paper in front of you please?" The girls obliged and quickly wrote their names. "Now each of you needs to hold a chain…now wait a moment please." Arene wrote something on her own piece of paper and began to make a few hand signs. Stopping at the boar sign, Arene slammed her hand on the document. "Saguriwoieru!" **(1)** The tags in front of the girls began to glow and lifted from the ground, hovering in front of each girl's nose. "Release!" The parchment disappeared in a puff of smoke, and a charm appeared.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" Arene smiled at the group.

"My own little creation, one of a kind, specially made jewelry! But please, don't take it off, even for missions; they have a tendency to perform their own special 'magic' when the time is right!" The girls gaped at the pendants in front of them. Ino picked up hers, a silvery blue charm in the shape of a flower in bloom, with the kanji symbol of her name etched delicately in the middle.

"It's beautiful Arene…"' Sakura stared at her gift, which was a stunning wooden carving of a sea shell, painted in pink and emerald, but still had spots that showed the natural dark wood.

"What type of wood is it?" Arene glanced at it before snorting.

"Wood that was taken from a sakura tree, duh Sakura." The pinkette smiled at the girl's aloofness. Hinata did not notice the conversation as she stared in wonder at her charm. It was a smooth white rock, shaped in the form the sun, with blue lines flowing throughout the stone.

"A sun?" Arene smiled.

"Your name means a sunny place, correct?" Hinata nodded, still in awe of art in her hands. Tenten grinned at hers.

"Mine is awesome!" She waved the soft green key around for a moment, before bringing it closer for a better inspection. "It's different, and it has 'Weapons Mistress' engraved on the handle! That's so cool! But I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Why is it a key?"

"…" Arene had a difficulty holding back her laugh, as she whispered something in Hinata's ear, who then began started laughing so hard, that she began to cry.

"Oh! Can I tell her Arene? Please?" The Sannin sister laughed as the girl practically attacked her with excitement.

"Sure Hinata, go ahead." The heiress jumped with joy for a moment before turning to Tenten.

"It means, Tenten-san, that you will unlock-" A loud squawk interrupted the explanation. The group turned to the window, where a messenger bird sat, a scroll tied to its foot. Ino quickly went over and untied the message, before opening it and quickly read it.

"Who is it for?" Ino glanced up.

"It's for all of us." Arene raised her brow.

"Really? All of us?"

"Yep."

"Interesting. I'll meet you all at the Hokage office then. I need to get Haru."

"**Okay."**

Hokage Office

Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune, the head of the Aburame clan, and Tonton waited for Arene and Haru to arrive. A few minutes later, a hiss filled the room as Arene and Haru arrived. Tsunade nodded.

"Good, now everyone is here. Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Tenten, Arene, and Haru, I would like for you to meet Shou Aburame; he is the head of the Aburame clan and is Shino's father." The girls quickly bowed the man, saying their greetings. Shou nodded his head.

"Hello." Tsunade continued.

"The mission you are assigned to is a retrieval mission, Shino disappeared-"

"**WHAT?"** Ino, Sakura, and Hinata yelled. The group glanced at Hinata from her outburst, before Arene took a step forward.

"When was the last time he was seen?" Shou answered.

"This morning, he was sent for an errand and did not return. I followed his trail and it disappeared near the gates. My bugs are unable to track him from there."

"What time did he leave for the errand?"

"Between seven and seven thirty." Arene nodded and turned to her friends.

"We are going to start off where his trail ends. Hinata, you can use your Byakugan to see if we can pick it up again. We will decide our next course of action from there." Arene glanced at Tsunade. "Is there anything else?"

"No. You are dismissed."

At the gates

The girls and Haru stood near the entrance of Konaha, waiting as Hinata searched the area. After a moment passed, the Hyuga Heiress returned to the circle.

"His trail is faint, but it leads out of the village, with three other chakras. I do not recognize them." Arene was silent for a moment, before turning to her friends.

"Hinata, you will be in the front; Ino, you and Tenten will be behind her, Ino on the left and Tenten on the right; Sakura, you'll be behind them, and me and Haru will be at the back. Any questions?" Ino nodded.

"Yeah, why did you pick us in that order?"

"Hinata needs to be in the front to lead us, since she's the only one who knows where we're going. Your jutsu require someone to watch over your body, correct? Tenten can do that while keeping all enemy away with her weapons. Sakura is the medic, which means she needs to be closest to the person who would need to be healed; as you might get hurt by your Kekkei genkai, and the possibility that Tenten might get injured protecting you; therefore Sakura should be behind the two of you. Haru finds it easier to work in the back of a formation and since he is my partner, that means I'm in the back with him."

"**Oh."**

…_This is the retrieval team? Your mate isn't going to be found._

"Shut up Haru." The girls exchanged glances, as they still weren't used to listen to a seemingly one-sided conversation that is usually an argument and is full of insults. "Are we ready to head out?" The girls jumped up and mock saluted the Sannin heiress in a fashion that would have made Gai and Lee cry an ocean filled with the tears of youth.

"**Yeah!"**

About an hour and a half later

Hinata froze in mid jump and quickly landed on a tree branch.

"Look out!" The others quickly followed her example and took cover behind the tree branches. Seconds later kunai peppered the trees. Arene scowled, before creating a shadow clone of each girl and Haru. The doppelgangers leapt into the air and began to fight with the unseen opponents, giving the group time to reform and see what was attacking them. Ino scowled.

"They're just bandits." Arene rolled her eyes, before turning to the pinkette.

"Can you take them out?" Sakura nodded, pulling on her gloves.

"Where should I focus?" The Sannin sister observed the area for a moment, before answering.

"That large tree on the left, strike it directly in the middle." Sakura did what she was told to do, and the tree split in half, falling in a domino effect, killing the bandits instantly. Tenten quickly checked the surroundings, making sure that there were no survivors. After they took a break, the group continued following the missing Aburame's trail.

Near the

Haru stopped, giving out a sharp bark, before bounding away from the girls, along the line of the country's boarder to the Hidden Village of the Rain.

"Haru? Where are you going?" Arene broke formation and ran after the wolf, the others quickly following.

_The boy is this way._

"What? Hinata, do you pick up Shino's trail this way?" The Hyuga Heiress activated her Byakugan.

"No, his chakra leads the other way."

_That's a false trail. His real one leads this way._

"How are you sure?"

_He has a trail of his sucker bugs this way. I think he was hoping that we _would_ be on the retrieval mission; he knew I could find them._

"Sucker bugs?" Arene thought for a moment, before smiling. "The kikaichū? Really? They're this way?" Hinata grinned.

"Shino must be this way then! Great job Haru-kun!" Smugness was radiating off of the wolf's fur as he led the group to a small cabin.

_I smell your mate…he's not conscious…and his chakra is at a dangerou__s level…we should get him soon._

"Who else is in there?"

_Ten males, two females, and six summons._

"Hmm…you wouldn't be able to tell what kind, would you?"

_No._

"Okay…Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Can you check the surroundings for a trap?" The lavender-eyed girl was silent for a moment, before answering.

"There are trick wires along the path to the entrance along the windows, but there seems to be another way in…a basement…the door is behind that bush." She pointed to a large rose bush. "But we're probably going to be scratched by the thorns." Ino observed the shrub, before her flower shop abilities kicked in.

"Those thorns are particularly nasty…some people pour a little poison on the plant as it's growing, and it eventually keeps the poison on the thorns." Sakura frowned.

"So it's most likely a poison bush?"

"Yep. I bet it is." Tenten raised a scroll.

"I have several scythes. I can shred it in two seconds flat." Arene shook her head.

"No, the goal is to bring as little attention to ourselves as possible."

"So I can't shred it?"

"No."

"Oh…"

"Yep."

"So then how do we get past it?" Arene thought about it for a moment, before turning back to her blonde friend.

"Is there an antidote for the poison?"

"Well…"

* * *

Insert epic cliffy! Lol, sorry that it's been forever and a day since I've updated; I've been going through a lot of life-threatening things recently so I've been kinda out of it. I'm about to start typing my other story again so I can get back on track, and then I'll try to be more regular again. Sorry again!

**(1)** It means search in Japanese...so its another original jutsu! You'll see its uses later on :D

L-E-G-W-H


End file.
